Yesungie,, Mianhaeyo
by Joonie Kim
Summary: "Selama aku koma, sebenarnya aku ada didekatmu Kyu, meski aku tak bisa memelukmu saat kau terjaga dan menangis setelah melihat keadaanku masih sama"/"Kyuu,,, Gomawo.."kata Yesung, dengan secepat kilat Kyuhyun menatap namja yang kini tangah menatapnya./"gomawo sudah membawaku kembali padamu.".. KYUSUNG UPDATE CHAP 9
1. Yesungie, Mianhae

**Mianhae, Cheongmal Mianhae**

**Author :Kim Rae Joon ( Jhey Clouds )**

**Genre : Tragedy /Romance**

**Rating :T**

**Pairing :Kyusung (Kyuhyun x Yesung)**

**맘에안들면읽지마****! Do Not Read, If Do Not Like!**

**Warning : Bahasanya agag sulit dipahami**

**Enjoy it ~~**

**~~~~ 준 김 레이 ~~~~  
**

"Hey, boleh kenalan gak? Kenalin nama ku Cho Kyuhyun, panggil aja Kyuhyun."

" Kenalin juga nama ku Kim Jong Woon, panggil aja Yesung."

" Kamu masih sekolah apa dah kerja?"

" Aku masih sekolah tapi sambil kerja."

"Owh…!"

Itulah awal perkenalan antara Yesung dengan adalah seorang namja pelajar SMA yang kerja sambilan untuk meringankan beban orang Kyuhyun adalah seorang cowo yang tak terlalu tampan, tapi lumayan juga tampang wajah itu cowo. Kyuhyun sama seperti Yesung, tapi bedanya orang tua Kyuhyun masih bisa mencukupi kebutuhan Kyuhyun.

Semenjak pertemuan itu, mereka selalu ketemuan, ngobrol, pokoknya mereka terlihat akrab. Sampai akhirnya setelah 2 bulan berlalu, ada yang mereka rasakan, sesuatu yang beda dari yang lain. Tapi mereka tak tahu apa yang mereka rasakan, mereka mencoba untuk memilah – milah apa yang terjadi diantara mereka. Hingga akhirnya merekapun tahu apa yang mereka rasakan.

Ya,,,, Sesuatu yang beda dalam hati mereka. CINTA . . . telah hadir dalam hati mereka, tapi mereka takut untuk mengungkapkan apa yang mereka rasakan. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Yesung sulit untuk mengungkapkan rasa yang hadir dalam jiwa mereka. Karena sebuah ketakutan atas kehancuran persahabatan mereka.

Namun semakin hari perasaan itu mulai meraja dalam hati Kyuhyun, hingga dengan kebereanian penuh atas ketakutannya untuk kehilangan Yesung.

" Yesungie, aku mo ngomong sesuatu sama kamu, ntar sore kamu ada acara gak?"

" Ehm,,, ntar sore aku pas libur kerja. Okey, kamu mo ngomong apaan sich?Napa gak ngomong sekarang aja?"

" HaH ,,, sekarang? Kayaknya ntar aja ya?Soalnya ada sesuatu buat kamu!"

" Ya udah, okey up to you aja!"

Disenja yang tampak menyilaukan Kyuhyun ngomong apa yang dia rasakan.

" Sungie, mungkin aku tak pantas buat ngomong perasaan aku ini ke kamu. Tapi aku gak mo kehilangan orang yang aku sayang seperti dulu."

" Kamu, ngomong apan sich? Aku gak ngerti!"

" Aku sayang sama kamu? Kamu mau gak jadi namjachinguku?Aku juga gak maksa kok!"

" HaH? Aku, aku, aku gak bisa jawab gak aku minta waktu buat mikir?"

" Okey, aku kasih waktu kamu sampai besuk lusa. Sekarang kita pulang yuk, dah sore. Ntar kamu dicari ma umma dan appa."

" Thank's ya dah mo ngasih aku waktu!"

" Nyantai aja lagi, pokoknya kamu buat enjoy aja!"

Akhirnya waktu yang di tunggu – tunggu Hakim datang janjian ditempat mereka sering ketemuan.

" Sebelumnya aku minta maaf ke kamu. Bukannya aku gak mau jadi namjachingumu, tapi aku gak mo nyakiti siapapun atas kehidupanku."

" Sungie-ah, aku suka sama kamu itu apa adanya!"

" IIhhh,,, kamu tetep rese' ya! Aku belum selesai ngomong juga kamu potong. Aku emang gak punya apa – apa. Yang aku punya cuma rasa kasih sayang dan cinta yang hanya bisa aku berikan ke juga sayang ma Kamu Kyunnie."

" Jadi kamu, nerima aku?"

" Gak percaya? Ya udah! Kita gak jadi jadian?"

" Yah,,, jangan gitu donk!"

" iya- iya aku Cuma bercanda!"

Akhirnya Yesung dan Kyuhyun resmin hari mereka selalu SMS maupun Telphon. Yesung merasa sangat bahagia, dia juga berharap kalau dia lulus dia akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Yesung merasa kalau Kyuhyun itu pengertian, disaat dia kerja Kyuhyun selalu merasakan kalau didunia ini hanya ada dia dan Kyuhyun.

Namun sayang, tiga bulan setelah jadian, Kyuhyun mulai terlihat sekarang jarang SMS Yesung maupun merasa kalau Kyuhyun mulai Yesung tetap positif thinking, apapun yang terjadi dia sangat percaya pada Kyuhyun.

Disuatu senja setelah selesai kerja Yesung beranjak merasa kalau hari ini dia sangat mencoba untuk berjalan – jalan sendiri sejenak untuk menghilangkan pikiran negative tentang Kyuhyun. Teman kerja yesung, Ryewook atau biasa dipanggil Wookie, menyatakan kalau dia pernah melihat Kyuhyun dengan namja lain sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan. Yesung pun menyangkalnya mungkin itu bukan Kyuhyun.

**~~~~ 준 김 레이 ~~~~**

Flashback On

"Hyung, kemarin aku melihat Kyuhyun sedang jalan – jalan dengan namja lain. Apa hubungan hyung dengan Kyuhyun baik – baik saja?" selidik Wookie

"Tentu saja Wookie, mungkin kau salah orang Wookie." Bantah Yesung.

"Aku sangat yakin hyung, mana mungkin aku sudah rabun karena jarak kamu terpaut 5 meter. Itu sangat dekat hyung." Jawab Wookie

"Benarkah? Entahlah Wookie, akhir – akhir ini hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun sedikit renggang. Aku gag tau kenapa jadi seperti ini Wookie-ah," ucap Yesung dengan mata berkaca – kaca.

"Tenanglah hyung, kapanpun kamu siap untuk cerita. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, karna kau sudah aku anggap hyungku sendiri." Kata Ryewook sambil memeluk Yesung yang mulai menangis.

Flashback End

Yesung mencoba untuk bangkit dari bangku taman yang dia duduki tadi. Tak terasa airmatanya mengalir deras, dia sangat takut kehilangan Kyuhyun. Tapi jika memang itu terjadi maka Yesung akan merelakannya walaupun dihatinya sangat sakit. Dia lalu mengusap airmatanya dan melangkah untuk mencoba menghilangkan kegundahan hatinya.

_Bwara mr. simple simple_

Yesung mendengar Handphonenya mendapatkan sms dari wookie.

From : Wookie

_Hyung aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang di kafe. Cepatlah aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu..by : Wookie._

To : Wookie

_Ne,, aku akan kesana sekarang. Tunggu ya Wookie…_

Setelah mengirimi pesan itu Yesung langsung menuju kafe. Dia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan oleh Wookie. Kenapa Wookie menuntutnya kesana sekarang.

Yesung sampai di kafe itu, dia langsung menemui sedang menunggunya dengan guratan kecewa di wajahnya.

"Hyung, maaf aku harus mengatakan ini padamu." Kata Wookie tampak cemas.

"Ada apa Wookie? Katakanlah dan apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku?" tanya Yesung.

"Mianhae hyung, cheongmal mianhae."kata Wookie sambil menunjukkan subah gambar dari Handphonenya.

"Apa ini Wookie?" tanya Yesung.

"I,,, ini,, Ini Kyu?

"Ne, hyung." Jawab Wookie.

"Andwe... Kamu pasti berbohong. Kamu bohong sama hyung Wookie. Andweee. Mana mungkin Kyu melakukan itu."kata Yesung terisak.

"Mianhae hyung, aku sudah lama mendapatkan foto ini. Mianhae aku tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu hyung." Kata Wookie bijaksana.

Flashback On

Disuatu senja yang indah, saat Wookie berjalan menyusuri kota Seoul, dia melihat seorang yang tampak mesra sekali. Wookie tampaknya sangat mengenal namja bermata _caramel_ itu, namun ingatannya masih samar – samar. Wookie mencoba untuk mendekati mereka yang sedang dilanda asmara. Di sebuah pohon cemara di belakang bangku tempat duduk namja itu Wookie mencoba untuk mencari tahu.

"Minnie, apa kamu lapar changi?"tanya namja itu pada pasangannya.

"Annio, aku cuma haus changi." Jawab namja yang terlihat pinky boy's *author dihajar pumpkinz*

"Tunggu disini ya, aku akan membawakanmu minuman."

"Ne." Jawab namja itu sambil tersenyum manis.

Namja pun melayangkan ciuman mesra dibibir Minnie. Setelah namja yang Wookie kenal pergi, Wookie mencoba untuk mencari tahu lebih dalam. Namun sebelumnya dia sudah mendapatkan gambar sebagai barang bukti. Wookie kemudian jalan didepan namja bernama Minnie tadi, kemudian dia berpura – pura terjatuh. Sontak membuat Minnie yang bermain Handphone sontak kaget dan segera menolong Wookie.

"Apa kau tidak apa – apa?" tanya Minnie khawatir

"ah,, ne... Gomawo.. aku sedikit pusing tadi. Habis pulang kerja soalnya." jawab Wookie berpura – pura.

"Apa perlu aku antar ke Klinik? Uhh..mmhhh" tanya Minnie

"Ryewook, Kim Ryewook. " kata Wookie karena melihat wajah Minnie yang seakan bertanya-siapa namamu?-

"Ahh,, Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Panggil saja Minnie."

"Hyung sedang sendirian?" tanya Wookie

"Annio, aku sedang bersama namja chinguku."kata Minnie polos.

"Owh,, yang tadi pergi ya?" tanya Wookie.

"Hu'um, katanya sebentar kenapa lama?" kata Minnie kesal. Kemudian Handphone Minnie berdering. Minnie pun langsung mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun. Kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Minnie setengah marah. Betapa terkejutnya Wookie mengetahui siapa yang menjadi namjachingu Minnie.

"Ah,, mianhae. Aku akan segera kesana."kata Kyuhyun.

"Cepat! Kalau tidak, aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini." Kata Sungmin memberi peringatan kemudian mematikan telephonenya. Wookie kini Cuma ingin memastikan saja sebenarnya namja itu Cho Kyuhyun pacar Yesung hyung bukan.

"Dari siapa Minnie? Kelihatanya marah sekali." Tanya Wookie

"Kekasihku Ryewook-ssi, habisnya amenyebalkan sekali aku disuruh menunggu sedangkan dia asyik asyikkan belanja." Kata Sungmin

"Kalau boleh tahu nama kekasihmu siapa?" tanya Wookie

"Cho Kyuhyun, anak dari pengusaha teh Cho Siwon dan Lee Donghae." Kata Minnie polos.

"Mw? MWOO?" teriak Wookie kaget.

"Kenapa kau terkaget seperti itu? Apa kau mengenalinya?" tanya Sungmin.

"An,, Annio... Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya, mana mungkin orang sepertiku bisa mengenali orang seperti dia. Oh iya, terima kasih obatnya, kepalaku sudah agag ringan. Aku pamit pulang dulu. Aku tidak mau mengangu acara kencanmu." Kata Wookie.

"Ne,, hati – hati di jalan." Kata Sungmin melambaian tangan.

Setelah itu Wookie berusaha untuk mempercepat jalannya. Sesaat dia melihat bahwa Kyuhyun sudah menghampiri Minnie. Hati Wookie terasa terhujam duri, dia tidak bisa membayangkan perasaannya Yesung hyung. 'kenapa kau tega menghianati Yesung hyung, Kyu.' Batin Wookie. Setelah dia mencoba untuk tenang, Wookie mengirimkan pesan singkat ada Yesung.

Flashback End

**~~~~ 준 김 레이 ~~~~**

Airmata yang mengalir dari mata _onycx_ Yesung seakan tak mau berhenti. Hatinya kini terasa sangat hancur melihat kekasih yang selama ini dia cintai ada main dengan orang lain. Namun dia mencoba untuk lebih tenang, meski kehancuran dalam hatinya tidak bisa ditutupi lagi.

"Mianhae hyung. Cheongmal mianhae." Kata Wookie yang sudah menangis deras sejak dia mulai bercerita, ada perasaan tidak tega dengan hyung kesayanganya itu.

"Annieo Wookie-ah,, ini bukan salahmu,"ucap Yesung mencoba untuk mengusap airmatanya dan airmata Wookie.

"Love is Really Hurt"kata Yesunng sambil tersenyum.

"Dulu aku pernah memergoki Minnie dan Kyu sedang ada dirmah Kyu. Dia bilang Minnie adalah anak dari adik kandung ayahnya. Namun ternyata aku sudah ditipu. Biarlah hanya aku dan kamu yang tahu kalau Kyu sudah punya kekasih lain. Jangan bilang siapapun. Oemma dan Appa ku jangan sampai tahu. Arra?" cerita Yesung.

"Arraseo hyung." Kata Ryewook yang sudah kembali tenang.

Yesung mencoba untuk pulang, setelah dia pergi mengantarkan Wookie pulang dia mencoba untuk pulang. Setiba dirumah dia melihat Kyu sedang ada di depan rumah Yesung. Yesung berjalan mendekati Kyu yang sedang terpaku. Yesung mencoba untuk diam setelah tahu apa yang dikatakan Wookie. Yesung mencoba untuk bersikap biasa – biasa saja, Yesung menunggu keputusan Kyuhyun untuk putus dengannya.

"Kyunnie-ah..."panggil Yesung.

"Sungie? Kamu kemana saja? Aku menunggumu daritadi. Sungie kelopak matamu bengkak. Kamu habis nangis?" tanya Kyuhyun

"ah.. Mianhae Kyunnie ah. Aku tadi sedang bersama Wookie. Dia sedang bercerita tentang kekasihnya padaku. Aku kasihan jadi aku ikut nangis."kata Yesung bohong.'Aku menangis karena kamu, Kyu.'batin Yesung.

"Aish... Dasar Wookie selalu membuat changiku menangis."kata Kyuhyun terlihat kesal.

"Annio,, Kajja kita masuk."kata Yesung.

"Ummaaaa... Appaaa.. Sungie pulang sama Kyuuu." Kata Yesung.

"Selamat datang,,, ech ada Kyu.. masuklah Kyu.." kata si Umma.

"Chullie-ah, dimana kamu meletakkan kemejaku."kata sang Appa.

"Ya!Kim Kibum. Apa kau tahu kita sedang kedatangan tamu." Kata umma yang sedang memarahi Appa.

"Ahh.. Mianhae..." kata sang kibum.

Malam itu seperti malam – malam biasanya, umma dan appa Yesung sedang masak besar karena adik Yesung mendapatkan peringkat, sama seperti Yesung. Yesung sekolah pun karena dia mendapatkan beasiswa. Yesung, Kyuhyun, dan keluarga Yesung sedang makan bersama.

Akhirnya satu setengah tahun pun berlalu. Yesung maupun Kyuhyun tampaknya masih langgeng. Namun suatu hari Yesung sedang pulang bekerja dia tak percaya apa yang dia lihat. Di sebuah taman yang indah kala senja itu, Yesung melihat mereka sedang bercumbu.

" Kyu? Minnie?" kata Yesung tak percaya.

" Yesung hyung?" jawab Minnie dan Kyu serempak.

" Kyu apa yang sedang kamu lakukan!" Tanya Yesung marah.

" Sungie? Kenapa kamu ada disini?"Tanya Kyu tak menggubris pertanyaan Yesung.

" Aku disini karena melihat mobil yang ada disana." Jawab Yesung.

" Apa yang perlu kamu jelasin ke aku? Semuanya udah jelas. Kamu ada main sama Minnie! Kamu dulu bilang kalo Minnie itu saudara kamu. Tapi sekarang kamu mesra banget ama dia! Mana mungkin saudara bisa seperti itu mesranya, melebihi aku sebagai kekasihmu. Kamu dah bohongi aku, Kyu. Kamu tega banget sama aku, Kyu! Apa pernah aku jahat sama kamu?"

" Mianhae, Sungie. Aku ngaku salah Sungie. Aku minta maaf atas kelakuan aku ke kamu!"

" Aku tak butuh permintaan maaf dari kamu! Minggir aku mo pulang! Sungie benci ama Kyu!" kata Yesung sambil meningalkan mereka dengan linangan air mata

" Sungie-ah, tunggu Changi. Dengerin aku dulu!" kata Kyu sambil mencoba untuk menggenggam tangan Yesung.

" Lepaskan!" kata Yesung.

" Andweee!" kata Kyu

" Aku bilang lepaskan, ya di lepas. Bukan di genggam. Dan satu lagi, jangan pernah memanggilku Changi.. Aku jijik mendengarnya!" kata yesung dengan wajah yang memerah karena amarah sambil menghempaskan tangan Kyu.

Dengan hati yang hancur, Yesung pergi dan berlari tanpa arah. Sedang Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mengejar Yesung. Yesung lari kemana pun ada jalan. Sampai pada akhirnya dia menyebrang dalam persimpangan jalan Yesung tetap lari dan lari. Kyuhyun terus saja lari mengejarnya, sedangkan Yesung berhenti untuk mencoba menghentikan laju Bis. Yesung melihat ada sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Saat itu dia melihat Kyuhyun berlari menyebrang untuk mengejarnya.

" Kyu, Awaaaazzzzzz!"

" AAaaaaaaaa!"

" Kyuuuuuuuuuuu!"

**~~~~ 준 김 레이 ~~~~**

" Changi, kamu tak papakan? Changi, bangun Changi, bangun!" kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk tubuh Yesung yang berdarah. Kyu mencoba terus untuk membuat Yesung sadar.

" Mungkin waktu aku dah gak banyak lagi Kyu!" kata Yesung.

" Sungie-ah, aku mohon bertahan lah! Karang kita menuju rumah sakit. Kamu bertahan ya! demi aku!" kata Kyu sambil menitikkan airmata.

" Annio,, Aku dah gak sanggup lagi Kyu! Aku cuma mo bilang makasih ama kamu dah mo ngisi hari – hari aku dengan kehadiran kamu disisi aku. Ehm,, walaupun itu hanya sesaat. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup buat aku!" kata Yesung meski dia menitikkan airmata, mash terlihat dia tersenyum manis.

" ANDWEEEE… Kamu gak boleh ngomong kayak gitu! Kamu jangan tinggalin aku!" masih tetap memeluk Yesung yang sudah tinggal menunggu dewa kematian menjemputnya.

" Sekali lagi aku mo ucapin Saranghaeyo,, Cheongmal Saranghaeyo. Gomawo udah buat aku bahagia … go,, uhuk,, uhuk,, goma,, uhuk… uhuk,, uhukk,, gomaa,,wo.!" Kata Yesung tergagap dan akhirnya dia tak sadarkan diri.

" Sungieeee,,, ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Disebuah lorong rumah sakit, disebuah ruang rawat tampak seorang namja sedang terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Za benar, dia adalah Yesung. Tapi kini Yesung telah lumpuh dan sekarang dia masih koma. Disampingnya terlihat seorang namja yang selalu berada disamping dia adalah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasa bersalah atas kecelakaan yang terjadi terhadap Yesung. Karna Yesung dah nyametin hidup dia, meskipun Yesung terus dia sakiti dan menduakan Yesung dengan Sungmin. Dia selalu nyalahin apa yang terjadi ama Yesung adalah kesalahan dia. Karna waktu itu,,,,, sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Yesung mencoba untuk nyelamatin Kyuhyun, dia gak peduli dengan nyawanya! Dia menarik jaket yang dikenakan Kyuhyun, yang membuat Kyuhyun terjerembab disamping trotoar, sedangkan Yesung-lah yang tertabrak mobil itu.

Kini sudah 5 bulan berlalu setelah kecelakaan itu. Yesung tak jua kunjung terjaga. Kyuhyun sudah bertekat kalo Yesung nanti akhirnya sembuh, meskipun dia lumpuh dia akan melamar namja itu! Itulah cara dia untuk menebus kesalahannya yang telah menduakan Yesung.

**~~~~ 준 김 레이 ~~~~**

**To Be Continue  
**

Mohon tinggalkan Jejak eagh…

Gamsahamida…


	2. Uljima yesungie, Uljima

**Uljima Sungie, Uljima**

**Author : Kim Rae Joon ( Jhey Clouds )**

**Genre : Tragedy /Romance**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing :Kyusung (Kyuhyun x Yesung)**

**맘에안들면읽지마****! Do Not Read, If Do Not Like!**

**Warning : Bahasanya agag sulit dipahami**

**Enjoy it ~~**

Author POV

Setelah Yesung koma selama 6 bulan akhirnya dia siuman. Saat dia siuman dia melihat Kyuhyun disisinya, Yesung pun tersenyum miris. Kyuhun terlihat sangat lelah. Dia terlelap di alam mimpinya. Kemudian ada seorang suster yang bertugas mengecek keadaan Yesung. Saat suster mendapati Yesung siuman dia segera menghampiri Yesung.

"Jong Woon -ssi, apa kau siuman?" tanya suster itu.

Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum. Sesaat setelah suster itu pergi, dokter cepat-cepat datang dan menghampiri Yesung.

"Syukurlah kau siuman, aku harus memeriksa keadaanmu. Suster tolong bawa Jong Woon-sshi ke ruang pemeriksaan.

"Baik dok"

Setelah dokter pergi, suster itu mencoba untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"Andwe. . Biarkan saja dia tidur, dia sangat lelah. Kau ada kursi roda bukan? Bawa aku dengan itu."kata Yesung lirih.

Kemudian suster itu pergi dan datang lagi membawa kursi roda. Setelah Yesung dipindahkan kekursi itu, dia langsung dibawa ke ruang pemeriksaan.

Kyuhyun POV

"Kyu, cheongmal saranghae. Mianhae aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." ujar yesung.

"Andwe, andwe sungie-ah, ANDWEEE" teriak Kyuhyun

Aku terbangun dalam mimpi burukku. Sudah satu bulan ini aku mengalami mimpi buruk yang sama. Setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa Yesung, aku sangat bersalah dan berterima kasih padanya. 'Andai waktu bisa di ulang aku ingin kembali bersamanya seperti dulu. Kau begitu bodoh Kyu' batin Kyuhyun.

Aku mencoba untuk sadar, namun aku tak mendapati sosok Yesung dihadapanku. Aku mencarinya kemana-mana, tapi hasilnya nihil. Aku mencarinya di seluruh rumah sakit milik orang tuaku. Aku sudah pasrah, dengan langkah gontai aku kembali kekamarnya. Sesampainya dikoridor kamarnya aku mendengar suara baritone khas Yesung. Aku mulai menajamkan pendengaranku, apa aku hanya berilusi? Batinku. Namun suara itu semakin lama semakin jelas. Aku membuka pintu dengan kasar. Terlihat wajah kaget sang suster dan wajah cantik namja yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupku. Aku langsung memeluknya, tidak peduli ada suster disampingku. Aku memeluknya dan rasanya aku tak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

"Kamu siapa? Apa kamu mengenaliku?" katanya melihatku terlihat kaget dengan pelukanku padanya. .

Author POV

Yesung terlihat sangat kebingungan, dia seakan senang dipeluk oleh namja itu. Tapi kenapa dalam hatinya dia merasa sakit? 'Dia siapa kenapa hatiku terasa sangat sakit?' batin Yesung. Kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataan Yesung kaget.

"Gamsahamida... Gamsahamida..." kata Kyuhyun lirih.

"Kamu siapa? Apa kamu mengenaliku?" kata Yesung.

"Apa kamu tidak mengenaliku Sungie? Aku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun." Kata Kyuhyun meyakinkan yesung. Namun Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kyu? Kyuhyun?" kata Yesung. Namun kepalanya kini terasa sangat sakit. Sakit yang amat sangat. Yesung berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakitnya itu.

"Ya, aku Kyuhyun Sungie." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Aaarrrrgghhhhhh." Teriak Yesung.

"Sungie, kamu kenapa? Suster tolong." Kata Kyuhyun cemas.

Akhirnya setelah diberi obat penenang oleh dokter Yesung tertidur. Kyuhyun segera diajak dokter keruangannya. Disana dia mendapatkan kenyataan yang sangat pahit. Yesung mengidap gegar otak ringan akibat cedera parah yang dialami saat kecelakaan itu. Dan itu membuatnya hilang ingatan untuk sementara waktu. Namun, dokter juga bilang, bila lama kelamaan gegar otak yesung bisa bertambah parah namun dokter tidak bisa memprediksinya kapan. Dokter menyarankan Kyuhyun, Yesung harus di terapi untuk mengembalikan ingatannya.

Dengan langkah gontai, Kyuhyun kembali kekamar Yesung. Tampak Yesung sedang tertidur pulas setelah mendapatkan suntikan dari dokter. Tak terasa airmata Kyuhyun mengalir deras, dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Rasanya jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Dia berfikir, kenapa orang sebaik seperti Yesung harus mengalami hal seperti ini. Seharusnya dialah yang sekarang berada dirumah sakit, bukan Yesung.

"Unnie, Sungie siuman. Tapi dia hilang ingatan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan unnie? Aku takut kehilangannya. Aku menyesali semua yang telah terjadi Unnie." Ratap Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah ada di taman Rumah sakit.

"Tenanglah Kyu, sebentar lagi Unnie sampai."kata sang Unnie. Setengah jam kemudian sang Unnie menghampirinya. Kyuhyun pun langsung memeluknya. Karena hanya pada unnielah dia bisa bercerita.

"Aku menyesalinya unnie, aku sangat menyesalinya."kata Kyuhyun terisak.

"Tenanglah Kyu, biarkan waktu yang membantumu memulihkan ingatannya."kata sang Unnie.

"Aku sangat mencintainya unnie, dan semua ini sudah terlambat untukku menyadarinya. Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat. Aku merindukan keceriaannya unnie,"ratap Kyuhyun pada sayang unnie.

"Tenanglah dongsaengku, aku yakin Yesung pasti juga akan bisa mengingat semuanya. Aku yakin dia akan memaafkanmu. Oya, bagaimana dengan Minnie?" tanya unnie.

"Aku sudah putus dengannya unnie. Sekarang dia dikabarkan bertunangan dengan Eunhyuk, lawan main Filmnya. Aku sudah tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan namja kelinci itu."kata Kyuhyun kesal.

"Sekarang kamu tahukan bagaimana perasaan yesung yang kamu tinggalkan hanya demi seorang namja yang kini menduakanmu? Yesung tulus mencintaimu, tapi kamu menyakitnya. Kamu membuatnya seperti ini, jangan main – main lagi dengan hati Kyu. Kalau tidak hati itu akan mempermainkanmu."kata sang unnie.

"Arraseo Ahra unnie, kau akan pulangkan? Umma sangat menrindukanmu." Kata Kyuhyun kepada sang kakak.

"Ne, aku akan pulang. Ya sudah sekarang unnie pulang dulu. Jaga Yesung baik –baik. Unnie akan memberitahu kabar ini sama Appa dan Umma."kata Ahra unnie melenggang keluar taman.

Kyuhyun pun akhirnya hanya menunduk pilu. Dia sangat menyesali apa yang dia perbuat. Dia ingin sekali membuat Yesung bahagia. Namun saat keajaiban itu datang, Tuhan telah mengambil ingatan Yesung. 'Tuhan apa ini karma buatku?' batin Kyuhyun

Disisi lain, ada seorang namja yang berada dikursi roda memandanginya. Dia menangis, menangis dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia meratapi kenapa dia tidak bisa mengingat namja bernama Kyuhyun itu. Sepertinya dia sudah membuat namja bernama Kyuhyun itu manangis. Dia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yang dia ingat hanyalah namanya Kim Jong Woon.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku mulai lelah menitikkan airmata, aku harus terlihat tegar didepan Yesung. Aku tak ingin melihatnya menangis. Saat aku menghapus airmataku, aku beranjak pergi dari taman itu. Disebuah jalan menuju taman aku melihatnya mengangis. 'Apa dia mendengar apa yanng aku katakan dengan Ahra noona?' pikirku. Aku menghampirinya, bertanya apa yang membuatnya menangis.

"Sungie hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kamu menangis?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Mianhae Kyu, cheongmal mianhae," katanya terisak.

"Mianhae aku tidak bisa mengenalimu, kamu pasti terluka. Mianhae, cheongmal mianhae. Aku merasa bila hatiku sakit saat aku mendengar namamu, aku tidak tahu kenapa?"kata Yesung

"Annio hyung. Uljima, kajja kita keruanganmu. Aku akan mengupaskan apel kesukaanmu." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap airmata Yesung. Mereka kembali ke ruangan yesung.

Author POV

Keesokan harinya Kyuhyun berencana untuk mengajak Wookie menjenguk Yesung. Kyuhyun pun mandi, setelah mandi dia sarapan dengan keluarganya. Selesai sarapan dia meluncur ke _Shappire Blue Cafe_, dia segera menemui Ryewook. Ryewook sudah memaafkan segala kesalahan Kyuhyun, Wookie menganggap kalau Kyuhyun kini tulus menjaga Yesung hyung. Semenjak kejadian itu, Wookie merasa kasihan dengan Kyuhyun. Karena sekarang Minnie telah bersama dengan orang lain. Sungguh tragis, dia memilih orang yang salah.

"Wookie hyung."

"Bentar Kyu, aku sedang ada pelanggan." Teriak Wookie dari belakang.

"Ne,, Arraseo."kata Kyuhyun. Akhirnya setelah setengah jam berlalu wookie menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Hyung aku membawa dua kabar untukmu tentang Yesung Hyung. Ada kabar baik dan kabar buruk. Kabar baiknya adalah Yesung hyung sudah siuman dari komanya. Dan kabar buruknya sekarang dia hilang ingatan." Kata Kyuhyun to the point.

"MWO?" teriak Wookie keras. Sehingga semua yang ada dicafenya melihatnya dengan tatapan –ada apa? Kenapa kamu berteriak Ryewook-ssi-

"Jangan bercanda Kyu! Aku tidak suka candaanmu." Kata Wookie mulai kesal.

"Aku bersumpah hyung, aku jujur dengan apa yang aku katakan. Ikutlah denganku. Aku mohon. Mungkin dengan adanya hyung. Sungie hyung bisa sembuh." Kata Kyuhyun serius.

"Baiklah Kyu, aku kan menjenguknya nanti. Tapi kau tahu, Umma dan Appa Yesung hyung selalu mencarinya kesini. Aku tak tahu kenapa? Padahal kau dulu sudah mengatakan kalau Yesung sedang ada tugas keluar negeri." Kata Ryewook, dia sedang melihat seorang namja yang diketahui bernama Kim Heechul, umma Yesung. Kim Heechul yang mengetahui ada Kyuhyun dicafe itu lanngsung menghampirinya.

"Kyunnie-ah, apa ada kabar dari Sungie? Aku sangat merindukannya. Bolehkah aku bicara dengannya?" tanya Heecul dengan tatapan memelas.

"ah, Ne Umma, nanti aku akan mencoba untuk menghubunginya lagi. Umma tenang saja. Kalau aku sempat nanti aku akan menghubunginya. Mianhae aku harus pergi dengan Ahra noona, dia sedang hamil. Jadi aku harus mengantarkannya untuk periksa. Tidak apa – apakan Umma?" kata Kyuhyun

"Ne,, Arraseo, mianhae sudah mengganggu, aku pulang dulu Jong Soo pasti sudah menungguku."kata Heecul sambil berlalu pergi.

Kyuhyun pun akhirnya menangis, dia tidak tahu kenapa hatinya sekarang begitu rapuh. Dia menangis dipelukan Wookie, Wookie tahu kenapa saengnya menangis. Pasti karna dia berbohong dengan keadaan Yesung pada orang tuanya. Kyuhyun begitu pengecut untuk saat ini, dia tidak bisa bicara dengan sejujurnya pada orangtua Yesung. Setelah dirasa tenang, Kyuhyun dan Wookie ergi ke rumah sakit menjenguk yesung. Kyuhyun berharap dengan datangnya Wookie, Yesung bisa ingat kembali masalalunya.

Wookie POV

Siang ini aku akan bertemu dengan Yesung hyung, aku kangen sekali dengannya. Aku tahu, dia sangat menderita sekarang. Aku ingin kembali mendengarnya menyanyi. Dia adalah penyanyi terbaik. 'Aku sangat merindukanm hyung' batin Wookie. Kini aku telah sampai di Rumah Sakit SM Town, aku sudah tak sabar bertemu denganmu hyung.

To Be Continou

Makasih udah Review FF-qw.. gomawo...

Chapter 2 udah selesai,,, Minta reviewnya lagi dunk... please..

#puppy eyes ala Yesung mode On...

Yesung : Readers yang baik mohon reviewnya dunk, kasihan authornya yang tiap hari liat gag ada review yang nempel.


	3. Mianhae

**My Love My Kiss My Heart**

**Author : Kim Jhey Joon**

**Genre : Hurt /Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing :Kyusung (Kyuhyun x Yesung)**

**맘에안들면읽지마! Do Not Read, If Do Not Like!**

**Warning _: Bahasanya agag sulit dipahami, banyak Typo bertebaran, banyak tanda baca yang salah._**

**But, Enjoy it ~~**

~~~~** Kim Jhey Joon~~~~**

Wookie POV

Siang ini aku akan bertemu dengan Yesung hyung, aku kangen sekali dengannya. Aku tahu, dia sangat menderita sekarang. Aku ingin kembali mendengarnya menyanyi. Dia adalah penyanyi terbaik. 'Aku sangat merindukanmu hyung. Kini aku telah sampai di Rumah Sakit SM Town, aku sudah tak sabar bertemu denganmu hyung. Aku juga membawakan kaset dari semua lagu – lagu yang kau nyanyikan, mianhae aku merekamnya. Semoga saja kau mengingatnya setelah mendengarkan lagu ini.

Author PoV

Wookie dan Kyuhyun sekarang ada didepan pintu kamar Yesung. Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar tersebut, dan memanggil namja cantik yang sedang mendengarkan musik.

_Shining Star! like a little diamond, makes me love__  
__Naegen kkoomgyeolgateun dalkomhan misoro nal barabomyeo soksagyeojweo_  
_Hangsang hamkke halgeora till the end of time_

"Annyeong Sungie hyung sedang apa?" tanya Kyuhun.

"Kyu?Aku sedang mendengarkan musik Kyu. Kau dengarkan? Suara mereka sangat indah."kata Yesung.

"Jinja? Memangnya siapa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Super Junior Kyu,, Super Junior is Superman ELF.." jawab Yesung dengan senang.

"Hahaha, Kau ini bisa saja Hyung. Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu hyung."kata Kyuhun sambil membawa Wookie masuk.

"Jinja? Nuguya?" tanya Yesung.

Yesung POV

Kata Kyuhyun ada seorang namja ingin bertemu denganku. Siapa? Namja itu siapa? Seakan-akan pernah bersamanya dan mengenalnya dengan baik. Dia terlihat kaget melihat keadaanku seperti ini? Eoddeoke.

"Apa hyung mengenalinya?" tanya Kyuhun.

Aku memandang lekat-lekat namja itu. Kini potongan-potongan kenangan masalaluku menari-nari di otakku. Aku merasa sangat sakit dibagian otak belakang. Aku pun mengerang kesakitan. Kyuhyun pun berusaha menenangkanku dan memanggil dokter. Aku beronta, seakan meminta sakit ini pergi untuk menjauh. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menembus kulitku, aku tak tahu, yang terlihat hanyalah gelap.

Author POV

Dokter telah memberikan Yesung Obat penenang *kasihan Yesung Oppa diberi Obat melulu*abaikan** setelah Yesung terlihat tertidur karena obat tersebut. Dokter pun bergegas untuk pergi, namun dokter menyarankan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, aku tahu kau sangat ingin Jong Woon-ssi mengingat kembali ingatannya. Namun saya sarankan biarlah waktu yang menjawab semuanya. Saya takut gegar otaknya membuat keadaannya semakin parah. Baiklah saya permisi." Kata Dokter berlalu pergi.

"Gomawo Dok, Ne Arraseo..."kata Kyuhyun menunduk.

"Mianhae Kyu, aku malah membuat Yesung hyung menjadi semakin parah." Kata Wookie menyesal.

"Annio Wookie hyung,"

"Apa kau tidak melihatnya Kyu? Yesung hyung mengerang kesakitan." Kata Wookie

Disamping Yesung ada Kyuhyun dan Wookie. Mereka menjaga Yesung semalaman. Pagi pun menjalari dunia, namun Yesung masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Handphone Wookie berdering, Wookie yang terbangun dan menjawab telephonenya.

_nae ssyo, nae ssyo, opera noraehaneun opera chumchuneun nae opera_

"Yeoboseyo"

"Wookie-ah, kau sedang dimana? Mengapa semalam kau tidak pulang?"tanya namja diseberang telephone.

"Mianhae Chullie Umma, aku sedang ada di- ,"kata Wookie terputus dia melihat Kyuhyun terbangun.

"Apa kau sedang bersama kekasihmu? Aku mengganggumu ya? Mianhae, aku sangat merindukan Sungie. Hanya dengan mendengar dan melihatnya bernyanyi dan ceritamu setiap malam aku merasa tenang. Cheongmal mianhae."kata Heechul.

"Gwaenchana Chullie Umma. Ah mianhae, aku sedang ada di Tokyo, temanku sakit. Jadi aku ingin merawatnya, dan tinggal disini. Mianhae tidak bisa menemanimu dua minggu kedepan."kata Wookie menyesal sudah berbohong pada Heechul. Wookie sudah menganggap Heechul seperti Ummanya sendiri.

"Annio. . . Arraseo. . . Annyeong."kata Heechul sambil menutup telephonenya.

Wookie yang sekarang sudah berada ditaman dekat kamar inap Yesung pun menangis. Wookie menangis karena dia sangat menyayangi Yesung, lebih dari seorang teman. Wookie sudah menganggap yesung sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Kyuhyun yang tadi mendengar pembicaraan antara Wookie dan Heechul kini jongkok dihadapan Wookie.

"Uljima hyung, Uljima," kata Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Wookie.

"Aku tak mau berbohong seperti ini terus Kyu, kasihan Heechul Umma. Dia sangat merindukan Yesung hyung."

"Arraseo, tapi aku tak tega bila Chullie umma melihat keadaan Yesung hyung seperti ini."

"Cepat atau lambat semuanya pasti akan terbongkar Kyu."

"Wookie hyung eoddeoke? Aku tidak tahu harus apa? Mianhaeyo, cheongmal mianhae." kata Kyuhyun meneteskan airmata.

"Ach, Arra , Arra, kajja. Kita jaga Yesung hyung dengan baik selama dua minggu kedepan. Arraseo?"

"Ne, Arraseo." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menghapus airmatanya dan berjalan mengikuti Wookie.

~~~~** Kim Jhey Joon~~~~**

Yesung POV

"Annyeong haseyo, Kim Yesung imnida. Selamat mendengarkan persembahan dari kami. Semoga kalian semua terhibur." Kataku dan kemudian aku bernyanyi.

~~~~** Kim Jhey Joon~~~~**

_Cinta, oh gadis manisku__  
__Kamu adalah semua keindahan bagiku, pengantinku_  
_Hadiah dari Tuhan_  
_Apakah kau bahagia_  
_Air mata jatuh dari mata hitam mu_  
_Sampai rambut hitam mu berubah putih_  
_Cinta ku, gadis ku_  
_Aku akan berjanji cintaku_

_Berkata aku cinta kamu  
Aku ingin lakukan itu sepanjang hidupku  
Akankah kau menikah denganku  
Mencintai mu dan membelaimu  
Aku ingin hidup di jalan ini_

_Setiap waktu kau tertidur  
Aku ingin itu terjadi di pelukan ku  
Akankah kau menikah denganku  
Dengan hati milikku, akankah kau menerimaku_

_Sepanjang hidup, aku akan ada disampingmu_

_(aku bersedia)__  
__Untuk mecintaimu (aku bersedia)_  
_Membelaimu melewati salju dan hujan, aku bersedia_  
_Aku akan menjagamu, cinta ku_

_Dia memakai gaun putih  
Aku memakai tuxedo  
Kami berjalan, mempertemukan langkah kami  
Demi bulan dan bintang_

_(aku berjanji)__  
__Aku tidak suka berbohong, aku tidak suka curiga_  
_Putriku tersayang ku, tinggalah bersama ku_

_Sekalipun kita tua  
Aku ingin melaluinya dengan senyuman  
Akankah kau menikah denganku  
Akankah kau habiskan hari ku bersama ku_

_Melalui penderitaan dan kesulitan, aku bersedia  
Aku akan selalu disini_

_(aku bersedia)__  
__Melalui bayak hari kita bersama (aku bersedia)_  
_Aku akan berterima kasih setiap hari, cinta ku_

_Pasangkanlah cincin bersinar ini di tangan ku  
Yang telah aku persiapkan dari dulu  
Dengan perasaan yang sama hari ini  
Aku akan mengingat janji yang aku buat sekarang  
Akankah kau menikah denganku_

_Sepanjang hidup, aku akan ada disampingmu, aku bersedia  
Untuk mecintaimu_

_(aku bersedia)__  
__Membelaimu melewati salju dan hujan (aku bersedia)_  
_Aku akan menjagamu, cinta ku_

_Aku tidak mempunyai apa-apa untuk memberimu tapi cinta  
Itu semua, dengan kesusahan yang berharga  
Meskipun aku kaku dan banyak kekurangan  
Cinta ku, gadis ku, aku akan menjaga mu  
Akankah kau berjanji padaku hanya tentang satu hal  
Apapun yang terjadi kita akan mencintai satu sama lain  
Hanya itu_

_Akankah kamu menikah denganku (aku bersedia)_

_*Lirik ini adalah arti dari lagu Super Junior ~ Marry U*_

~~~~** Kim Jhey Joon~~~~**

"Gamsahamida," kataku saat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu bertepuk tangan.

'Aku pun terbangun dari mimpiku, aku merasa semuanya itu nyata. Kini aku mengingat lagi sepenggal ingatanku tentang siapa jati diriku. Namun kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat tentang Kyuhyun? Siapa dia? Kenapa dia begitu merasa bersalah padaku?' batinku.

~~~~** Kim Jhey Joon~~~~**

Author POV

Yesung kini mulai mengingat kembali siapa sebenarnya dirinya. Kyuhyun dan Ryewook yang ada disampingnya sejak tadi merasa khawatir, karena Yesung tadi telihat mimpi buruk. Kyuhyun melihat keringat dingin bercucuran dari kening Yesung.

"Sungie hyung? Kamu kenapa? Minumlah." Kata Kyuhyun sambil memberikan segelas air putih.

"Annio, aku sedang bermimpi."kata Yesung polos.

"Mimpi?" kata Kyuhyun dan Ryewook barengan dan saling pandang yang mengartikan – Yesung hyung mimpi apa? -

"Aku bermimpi aku sedang bernyanyi disebuah restoran. Namun aku belum mengingat dimana restoran itu. Terlihat pemiliknya sangat ramah padaku. Aku menganggapnya seperti keluarga sendiri. Ewh kamu siapa? Mengapa ada disini?" Tanya Yesung sambil menunjuk Wookie.

"Annyeong hyung, Kim Ryewook imnida, panggil saja Wookie. Pianis."kata Wookie memperkenalkan diri.

"Wookie? Pianis?" kata Yesung seakan mengingat sesuatu.'Suaranya seperti dalam mimpiku'batin Yesung.

"Ne,,"kata Wookie.

"Dia adalah teman lamamu hyung, dia ingin bertemu denganm. Makanya aku ajak dia kesini?" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Jinja?" kata Yesung terlihat kaget.

"Baiklah, kapan – kapan kita nyanyi bareng yach." Kata Yesung sambil mengeluarkan jurus (?) _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

"Ne,," kata Ryewoook dan kemudian disambut dengan tertawanya Kyuhyun melihat tingkah Yesung dan Ryewook yang seperti anak baru kenalan.

Akhirnya Yesung kini mulai akrab dengan wookie yang menemani Yesung selama dua minggu kedepan. Setiap hari mereka melewatkan hari dengan bercanda dan mendengarkan musik bareng. Kadang-kadang main di taman bareng, sambil memandang air sungai yang jernih. Kini setelah seminggu Yesung ditemani Kyuhyun dan Wookie. Namun sepertinya Yesung sudah tidak betah berada dirumah sakit dan memaksa untuk pulang dari rumah sakit. Kyuhyun pun bingung, begitu juga dengan Wookie. Akhirnya Kyuhyun meminta izin appa dan ummanya untuk memakai Villa mereka yang ada di Mokpo. Orangtua Kyuhyun pun setuju dengan permintaan anak bungsunya ini.

Setelah izin dari dokter, akhirnya mereka berangkat ke Mokpo. Dokter berpendapat dengan berada di daerah pedesaan mungkin ingatan Yesung bisa segera sembuh. Tiga jam perjalanan dari Seoul untuk menuju Mokpo. Yesung yang tidak tahu apa –apa terlihat senang karena dia bebas dari bau obat rumah sakit. Sesampainya di Mokpo, Yesung disambut dengan hamparan taman yang indah dan sebuah danau terpencil yang indah. Di villa Kyuhyun hanya ada juru masak dan tukang kebun. Kyuhyun dulu pernah mengajak Yesung ke villa ini saat tahun baru.

Yesung tampak menyadari bahwa dia dulu pernah kesini dengan kekasihnya, namun dia tidak ingat siapa kekasihnya itu. Setelah memasuki kamar masing – masing. Mereka bergegas mandi dan makan malam. Saat makan malam pun sepertinya tidak asing bagi Yesung, semua makanan yang tersedia, tatanan rumah. Semuanya mengingatkannya pada seseorang namun dia lupa siapa orang itu.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka pun bergegas untuk nonton TV. Saat jam dinding menunjukkan angkat 22.00 mereka beranjak dan pergi tidur karena kelelahan. Didalam kamar, Yesung mulai memikirkan kegundahan didalam hatinya. Namun dia tidak mau mengingatnya secara berlebih itu bisa menyusahkan orang lain. Dia pun beranjak untuk pergi tidur. Namun, tanpa sepengetahuan Yesung, Ryewook menemui Kyuhyun untuk memberikan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membantunya untuk menebus dosanya pada Yesung. Wookie memberikan kotak kecil pada Kyuhyun

"Apa ini hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang penasaran.

"Bukalah, nanti kamu juga akan tahu." Kata Wookie.

Kyuhyun pun akhirnya membuka bungkusan kotak itu. Dia melihat sebuah buku harian yang sudah terlihat usang. Dicover buku tersebut terpampang foto dirinya dan Yesung saat mereka sedang berada ditempat mereka pertama bertemu. Itu adalah hari jadi mereka sebulan setelah mereka pacaran.

"Ini adalah buku harian Yesung Hyung. Aku belum pernah membacanya. Namun aku berfikir aku harus memberikan ini padamu. Aku yakin Yesung hyung menulis sesuatu disitu untukmu." Kata Wookie.

"Darimana hyung menemukan buku ini?"tanya Kyuhyun

"Sehari setelah Yesung hyung koma, aku menemukan ini dilaci meja kamar khusus untuk Yesung hyung yang disediakan orangtuaku. Saat itu aku menangis dikamar Yesung hyung. Aku merasakan Yesung hyung ada disitu saat dia sedang koma, aku merasa dia selalu ada disampingku. Waktu itu aku menemukan jam tangan Yesung terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya, aku berencana untuk meletakkannya dilaci. Dan aku menemukan buku itu. Diatasnya tertulis "untukmu Cho Kyuhyun". Dan sekarang aku memberikannya padamu. Aku yakin, Yesung hyung sudah memprediksi semua ini bakalan terjadi." Kata Wookie sambil mengusap airmatanya.

"Gomawo hyung, gomawo." Kata Kyuhyun sambil melihat-lihat isi buku itu.

"Cheonmaneyo, aku mau tidur dulu ne, aku lelah. Annyeong."kata Wookie sambil berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya dan mencoba untuk tidur.

Kyuhyun POV

Setelah aku menerima buku harian ini dari Wookie hyung aku merasa sangat gugup. Aku ingin sekali membaca buku ini. Baiklah aku akan mencoba untuk membacanya. Semoga saja aku bisa menemukan sesuatu yang berharga dari dalam buku ini.

_24 Agustus 2010_

_Hari ini aku resmi menjadi namjachingu seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sudah lama aku memendam rasa untuknya, namun aku takut untuk menyatakannya. Aku takut jika aku menyatakannya Kyuhyun akan menjauhiku, ternyata cinta berkehendak lain. Mereka menyatukan aku dengan Kyuhyun. Aku sangat terkejut dia menyatakan cintanya tiga hari yang lalu. Serasa bagai terbang mengelilingi surga. Apa aku sedang kasmaran?Molla, , , ,_

_24 September 2010_

_Senangnya hari ini, aku bisa meluangkan waktu bersama Kyunie-ah. Disebuah danau yang indah didekat kota Seoul. Satu bulan telah berlalu semenjak aku menjadi namjachingunya. Aku sangat bahagia, meski ada beberapa orang yang mengungkapkan bahwa Kyuhyun itu Playboy. Namun aku percaya pada Kyuhyun dia bis menjaga hati dan cintanya untukku._

_~~~skip~~~_

_24 Desember 2011_

_Hari ini aku menangis karena Kyuhyun. Aku melihat foto dia bercumbu dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun dulu bilang Sungmin adalah Saudaranya. Ternyata sungmin adalah namjachingu Kyuhyun. Rasanya seakan mati jiwa ini mendengar dan melihat kenyataan ini. Sakit teramat sakit. Meski tadi dia datang, aku berusaha untuk tetap bersandiwara. Biarlah , biarlah aku yang menanggungnya. Aku mencoba untuk menunggunya,, menunggu waktu yang tepat Kyuhyun memutuskan cinta ini. Meski aku akan sakit, bagiku itu tidak masalah yang penting Kyuhyun bisa bahagia. Aku akan merelakannya untuk kebahagiaan Kyuhyun. Meskipun aku tahu, aku tak bisa hidup tanpa Kyuhyun._

_22 Januari 2012_

_Hari ini perasaanku sungguh tidak enak, aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. __Eoddeoke__? Tubuh dan jiwaku seakan mati rasa, setiap hari, setiap saat aku masih terbayang kenangan tentang foto dan cerita Wookie. Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini. Tuhan,, aku memohon padamu, jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku biarkanlah aku saja yang meninggalkan dunia ini. Aku sudah tak sanggaup lagi. Umma dan Appa sudah ada Jongjin yang menemani. Biarkan aku ikut denganmu, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Dan Tuhan,, jika engkau tidak berkenan aku untuk meninggalkan dunia ini, maka ijinkanlah aku menghapus semua memoriku tentang siapa diriku, orangtuaku, jati diriku, dan sosok yang menjadi cahaya dalam hatiku Kyuhyun yang kini telah mati bersama cintanya untukku. Amien. . . ._

_24 Januari 2012_

_Sama seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu, Kyuhyun kini mulai menjauh lagi dariku, dia sibuk dengan kehidupannya sendiri. Tuhan... kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kemarin jantung terasa sangat sakit, aku mencoba untuk memeriksakan keadaanku kepada dokter. Dan hasilnya aku mengidap penyakit jantung. Aku tak pernah menyangka, kalau penyakit Kibum Appa akan menular padaku. Akhirnya tuhan kau mengabulkan doaku, aku ingin melihat Kyuhyun bahagia, dia terlihat sangat bahagia dengan adanya Sungmin disisinya. Tanpa aku disisinya, semoga bahagia dengan sungmin Kyunnie-ah. Biarkan aku yang pergi membawa kenangan - kenangan luka ini bersama kematian di dasar jiwaku. Kyunnie-ah... Sarangahae, Cheongmal Saranghae. Bogoshipeo, neomu neomu neomu Bogoshipeo. neomu neomu neomu Juhae. (*bener gag?* abaikan)_

Author POV

Kini Kyuhyun mengetahui mengapa Yesung hilang ingatan, karena tuhan telah menghapus ingatannya, dan itulah karena Yesung yang meminta pada-Nya untuk menghapus semuanya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis dan menangis, menangisi apa yang telah dia perbuat hanyalah kenikmatan sesaat dan membuat orang yang tulus mencintainya sangat menderita. 'Kyuhyun Pabbo!'teriak Kyuhyun dalam hati. Tanpa sengaja dia menjatuhkan surat hasil Check Up kesehatan Yesung yang terselip dibelahan buku harian Yesung. Kyuhyun membuka dan membaca surat itu. Dia sangat terpukul karena Yesung sudah divonis mengidap Penyakit Jantung Kronis. Kyuhyun mulai mengalirkan airmatanya, sangat deras membanjiri pipinya. Kenyataan itu sangat menghujam belahan jiwanya. Kyuhyun memeluk buku harian dan surat itu dalam pelukannya, Kyuhyun pun tertidur karena kelelahan menangis.

**To Be Continou**

**Minta Review yang banyak lagi dunk,,,**

**Author minta pendapatnya yach,,**

**Author : Gomawo buat yang udagh Review. . . . .**

**Yesung : Readers Review lagi yach... Gomawo... .. . .**

**Author : Review - review aku butuh Review Oppa... :(**

**Yesung : Aish,, ini juga sudah dibantu minta review sama Readers, bawel.**

**Author : Kyaaaa,,, Gomawo oppa...**

**#Author digampar ddangkoma karena teriak author gangguin ddangkoma yang tidur dipangkuan Yesung.**

***Abaikan* T.T**

**lady3424 : Gomawo, mianhae gag bisa cepet Update**

**Guest: Di chapter ini jawabannya.. gomawo.**

**chloeCloudy: Wookie Oppa bantuin kuk,, tapi suma sebisana.. :).. Gomawo**

**cloud3024: Yesung waktu itu cuma nganggap Kyuhyun adalah orang lain yang sedang kelelahan. hehehehe dichapter ini jawabanya.. Gomawo**

**shiRan-chan: hahaha Ne, Gomawo...**

**caca: Gomawo udah review**

**LalaClouds: hahah iya kasian Yesung yang kecelakaan dan diduain Kyu, dan kasihan Kyuhyun yang harus menjalani hidup dengan rasa bersalah.. Gomawo...**


	4. andweee

Andweee

Author : Kim Jhey Joon ( Jhey Clouds )

Genre : Hurt /Romance

Rating : T

Pairing :Kyusung (Kyuhyun x Yesung)

맘에안들면읽지마! Do Not Read, If Do Not Like!

Warning : Bahasanya agag sulit dipahami, banyak Typo bertebaran, banyak tanda baca yang salah.

But, Enjoy it ~~

~~~~ Kim Jhey Joon~~~~

**Author POV**

Pagi pun menggelayuti, namun namja bermata _caramel _ini masih terpaku. Sudah 20 menit yang lalu dia terjaga dari tidurnya semalam. Semua seakan mimpi buruk baginya. Namja bermata _caramel_ dan berambut cokelat ini pun langsung mandi berharap ingatan tentang mimpinya itu tidak akan terjadi. Meski jam dindingnya menunjukkan pukul 04.30, masih terlalu pagi untuknya yang terbiasa bangun pukul 06.00.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Andwe, Changi-ah andwe. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Kataku pada namja yang kini ada dipangkuanku.

"Jaga dirimu dan Minnie,, cintai dia seperti aku mencintaimu Kyu. Saranghae, ch,,, cheongmal saranghaeyo." kata Yesung yang kini telah menutup mata _onyxnya_.

"Andweeeeeeeee," teriakku sampai aku terbangun dari mimpi.

Aku sudah bersalah padamu Sungie biarkan aku menebusnya sebelum kau pergi. Aku pun kini hanya bisa terisak. Aku mencoba untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan mergegas untuk mandi, meski kedinginan pagi ini sangat menusuk tulang.

**Author** **POV**

Kyuhyun telah selesai mandi dan berganti baju, kini dia beranjak untuk keluar kamarnya. Saat diambang pintu kamarnya dia bertemu dengan taemin yang tengah berlalu dari kamar mandi yang ada didapur.

"Taemin." Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Iya tuan," kata Taemin yang segera menghampiri sang majikan.

"Tolong katakan pada yang lain kalau mencariku, bilang aku sedang pergi jalan – jalan." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Arraseo Ajjussi!"Kata Taemin sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya 900. Kyuhyun pun akhirnya berlalu pergi, tak lupa dia membawa album serta buku harian Yesung. Kyuhyun membuka intu dan gerbang Villa menuju danau dekat Villa miliknya.

Di pihak lain, Wookie pun membangunkan Yesung yang ternyata masih tertidur.

"Sungie hyung, ayo bangun, sudah waktunya untuk bangun," teriak Wookie sambil mengetuk pintu.

**~~~ Jhey Clouds ~~~**

"Yesung hyung ayo bangun, nanti kita terlambat. Yesung hyung ayo cepat bangun.." teriak seorang namja imut di depan pintu kamar.

"Umma, hyung belum juga bangun," rengek namja imut tadi.

"Mwo? Kalian bisa terlambat," kata sang Umma yang sambil berjalan mendekati kamar Yesung.

"Sungie-ah, bangun sayang nanti kamu terlambat." Kata sang umma sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Yesung.

"Jongjin, kam mandi dulu biar umma yang bangunin hyungmu," kata sang umma dijawab anggukan dari Jongjin.

"Ada apa sich? Kok ribut – ribut?" tanya sang appa yang baru saja selesai mandi.

"Bummie-ah, tolong bangunkan Sungie, nanti dia terlambat." Kata sang umma

"Kamu mau kemana Changie-ah?"tanya sang Appa.

"Chullie mau buatin sarapan," kata sang umma beranjak pergi kedapur.

**~~~ Jhey Clouds~~~**

**Yesung POV**

Aku terbangun dari mimpiku, mimpi yang mengingatkan aku dengan keluargaku. Aku menangis terisak, sementara itu aku mendengar Wookie menggeor (?) pintu kamarku. Teriakannya seakan menghawatirkan aku.

"Hyung, Ada apa?" teriak Wookie.

"Gwaenchana Wookie-ah."kataku.

"Mianhae membuatmu terbangun, hari sudah pagi. Kajja kita bermain."kata sang Wookie diluar kamarku.

"Ne,, Aku mandi dulu yach." Kataku setengah berteriak.

"Arraseo hyung..."jawab Wookie singkat.

Setelah aku dengar langkah Wookie berjalan menjauh, aku mencoba untuk mengingat lagi apa yang sebenarnya aku alami. Namun hasilnya nihil, aku tetap tidak mengetahui siapa sebenarnya jati diriku. Aku yakin Chullie adalah Ummaku, Bummie adalah Appaku, dan Jongjin adalah Dongsaengku. Aku yakin Wookie pasti tahu sesuatu tentang diriku. 'Hikz hikz hikz hikz'isakku.

Setelah puas menangis aku pun beranjak untuk mandi

**Wookie POV**

Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak yach, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Nanti sajalah aku tanyakan pada Yesung hyung. Ach,, ada piano main ach,, mumpung tanganku juga lagi pegel mau mainin piano. Itung – itung sambil nunggu Yesung hyung selesai mandi.

**Author POV**

Wookie pun kemudian memainkan tiap – tiap not dalam ingatannya. Kini tanpa disadari Wookie memainkan lagu K.R.Y ~ My Love My Kiss My Heart. Sayup – sayup terdengar Wookie bersenandung lirih. Yesung yang sudah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian pun berjalan mendekati arah musik piano Wookie. Yesung seakan mengenal lagu ini.

"Wookie-ah,"panggil Yesung.

"N,,,, Ne,, hyung," kata Wookie gugup dan berhenti memainkan lagunya.

"Sedang apa kamu?"tanya Yesung yang mendekati Wookie.

"Aku hanya sedang bosan, aku lihat ada sebuah piano jadi aku memainkannya,"kata Wookie cengengesan.

"Gwaenchana Wookie-ah, teruskanlah. Sepertinya aku mengenal lagu ini. . ." ujar Yesung polos.

"Ne,, Arraseo,,"kata Wookie sambil berharap akan kesembuhan ingatan Yesung karna lagu ini dan lagunya yang dia buat khusus untuk Kyuhyun.

**Flashback ON**

"Wookie-ah, aku ingin kau memperindah laguku. Bisakan?"tanya Yesung sebelum dia manggung dicafe.

"Ne,, Tapi gag janji hasilnya bisa bagus apa enggak."jawab Wookie.

"Arraseo," kata Yesung sambil memberikan dua lembar lagu yang dia buat untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin menyanyikan lagu ini saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menikah nanti,"kata Yesung sambil tersenyum yang dipaksakan.

Setelah itu Wookie mencoba untuk memperbaiki lagu yang dibuat oleh Yesung. Dua hari setelah Yesung memberikan lembaran itu, Wookie pun sudah hafal akan lirik dan not yang dibuat Yesung karena notnya tidak rumit.

"Sungie hyung. Lagumu sudah jadi, ini." Kata Wookie sambil menyodorkan dua lembar lagu dari Yesung.

"Gomawo,, baiklah,, besok kita menyanyikan lagu ini ya.."kata Yesung.

"Ne,, Arraseo."kata Wookie.

**Flashback OFF**

Wookie kini sedang memainkan lagu dari Yesung dan mencoba untuk bersenandung kecil. Lama kelamaan Yesung pun menyanyikannya bersama Wookie.

_**Sehari rasanya seperti setahun, hatiku tenggelam selamanya  
Karena aku tetap temukan jejak dirimu, selama banyaknya hari ini  
Itu seperti butiran pasir yang mencoba tuk terjatuh dari sendok makan  
Tanpamu hariku terhenti**_

_**Cintaku, Ciumanku, Hatiku  
Akan ku kubur semua didalam hatiku  
Satu cinta, satu ciuman, tuk hatiku  
Akan ku lupakan semua, akan ku hapus semua**_

_**Degup jantungku seperti kebohongan saat ini terasa sakit  
Seperti mencoret kata, kita menghilang, kita terhapus**_

_**Sisa dunia ini sama, tapi jika ku lihat kesekitar, kau tak disini  
Kehilanganmu, kehilangan segalanya, ini sesuatu yang tak bisa diputar kembali**_

_**Cintaku, Ciumanku, Hatiku  
Akan ku kubur semua didalam hatiku  
Satu cinta, satu ciuman, tuk hatiku  
Akan ku lupakan semua, akan ku hapus semua**_

_**Hanya menghancurkan pecahan kenangan yang menusukku  
Didalam lubuk hatiku, lubuk hatiku, lubuk hatiku  
Paras wajahmu yang menangis terbayang dan berputar dikepalaku  
Kau yang mengambil segalanya dariku**_

_**Cinta terakhir, ciuman terakhir, mimpi terakhir  
Hatiku yang hanya tahu dirimu, hanya mengingatmu  
Selamat tinggal cintaku, ciumanku  
Tanpamu ini seperti terhenti**_

_**Cintaku, Ciumanku, Hatiku  
Akan ku kubur semua didalam hatiku  
Satu cinta, satu ciuman, tuk hatiku  
Akan ku lupakan semua, akan ku hapus semua**_

_**(Arti Lirik Super Junior K.R.Y ~ My Love My Kiss My Heart)**_

Tak terasa airmata Yesung menetes deras di pipi _cubby_nya. Lintasan – lintasan ingatannya tentang siapa dirinya pun terngiang – ngiang di fikirannya.

**~~~ Jhey Clouds ~~~**

_"Hey, boleh kenalan gak? Kenalin nama ku Cho Kyuhyun, panggil aja Kyuhyun."_

**~~~ Jhey Clouds ~~~**

_" Sungie, mungkin aku tak pantas buat ngomong perasaan aku ini ke kamu. Tapi aku gak mo kehilangan orang yang aku sayang seperti dulu."_

_" Kamu, ngomong apan sich? Aku gak ngerti!"_

_" Aku sayang sama kamu? Kamu mau gak jadi namjachinguku?Aku juga gak maksa kok!"_

**~~~ Jhey Clouds ~~~**

_" IIhhh,,, kamu tetep rese' ya! Aku belum selesai ngomong juga kamu potong. Aku emang gak punya apa – apa. Yang aku punya cuma rasa kasih sayang dan cinta yang hanya bisa aku berikan ke juga sayang ma Kamu Kyunnie."_

**~~~ Jhey Clouds ~~~**

_"Dulu aku pernah memergoki Minnie dan Kyu sedang ada dirmah Kyu. Dia bilang Minnie adalah anak dari adik kandung ayahnya. Namun ternyata aku sudah ditipu. Biarlah hanya aku dan kamu yang tahu kalau Kyu sudah punya kekasih lain. Jangan bilang siapapun. Oemma dan Appa ku jangan sampai tahu. Arra?"_

**~~~ Jhey Clouds ~~~**

_" Apa yang perlu kamu jelasin ke aku? Semuanya udah jelas. Kamu ada main sama Minnie! Kamu dulu bilang kalo Minnie itu saudara kamu. Tapi sekarang kamu mesra banget ama dia! Mana mungkin saudara bisa seperti itu mesranya, melebihi aku sebagai kekasihmu. Kamu dah bohongi aku, Kyu. Kamu tega banget sama aku, Kyu! Apa pernah aku jahat sama kamu?"_

**~~~ Jhey Clouds ~~~**

_My Love, My Kiss, My Heart  
Modu mudeodulge gaseumsok gipeun got Yeah~  
One Love, One Kiss, To My Heart  
Modu ijeobolge modu da jiulge_

**~~~ Jhey Clouds ~~~**

_Sesangeun geudaeronde dulleobomyeon neoman nae gyeote eomneungeol  
Neoreul irheun geol jeonbu irheun geol doedollil sudo eomneungeol Yeah~_

**~~~ Jhey Clouds ~~~**

_Kkaejyeobeorin jogakgateun chueokdeulman bakhyeo inneun geot gata  
Nae simjang gipi nae simjang gipi nae simjang gipi gipeun gose Oh- Oh-  
Nunmullo beombeogi doen ne eolgulman areungeorimyeo maemdolgo isseo  
Maemdolgo isseo nae modeungeol gajyeogan neo_

**~~~ Jhey Clouds ~~~**

_Last Love, Last Kiss, Last Dream  
Neoreul aneun gaseumi neomaneul gieokhae  
Goodbye My Love My Kiss  
Meomchwo isseul geot gata neo eobsi idaero_

**~~~ Jhey Clouds ~~~**

_" Kyu, Awaaaazzzzzz!"_

**~~~ Jhey Clouds ~~~**

_Tuhan,, jika engkau tidak berkenan aku untuk meninggalkan dunia ini, maka ijinkanlah aku menghapus semua memoriku tentang siapa diriku, orangtuaku, jati diriku, dan sosok yang menjadi cahaya dalam hatiku Kyuhyun yang kini telah mati bersama cintanya untukku. Amien. . . ._

**Jhey Clouds ~~~**

_Kini ingatan Yesung sudah 75% pulih, Yesung merintih kesakitan, dia terus memegangi kepalanya yang terasa amat sakit. Yesung mengerang kesakitan, dia seakan tidak ingin sakt itu menjalarinya lagi. Wookie yang mengetahui keadaan Yesung pun berdiri dan mencoba untuk menenangkan Yesung. Wookie memeluk Yesung sangat erat._

_"Sakit, kepalaku sangat sakit wookie. Tolong aku merasa sangat sakit,, aarrrgghhhh,"erang Yesung._

_Sedangkan Wookie hanya bisa memeluk dan menangis dengan keadaan Yesung. Pintu villa pun terbuka, terlihat Kyuhyun datang dan mendapati Yesung yang sedang mengerang kesakitan. Kyuhyun pun akhirnya berlari tunggang langgang melempar bawaannya ke lantai dan menghampiri Yesung._

_"Ada apa Wookie hyung, kenapa Sungie-ah jadi seperti ini."kata Kyuhyun khawatir._

_"Aku gag tahu Kyu, saat aku memainkan musik tiba – tiba Yesung hyung mengerang kesakitan. Oddeoge Kyu?"kata Wookie yang masih menangis._

_"Sekarang pangil dokter pribadiku suruh dia ke Villaku. Jeball!"Teriak Kyu yang kini tengah memeluk Yesung._

_"Ne,, Nee,"kata Wookie bergegas menelephone dokter dan menyatakan keadaan Yesung._

_15 menit berlalu, terlihat dokter datang dan menyuruh Kyuhyun membawa Yesung kekamarnya. Namun Yesung berontak, akhirnya dengan terpaksa, Yesung diberi obat penenang. Setelah obat itu bereaksi akhirnya Kyuhyun pun membawa Yesung kekamarnya. Setelah sampai, Yesung langsung diperiksa dokter dan Wookie maupun Kyuhyun harus menunggunya diluar._

_Satu jam pun berlalu, dokter pun masih berkutat dengan mesin mesin yang dia bawa dari rumah sakit. Akhirnya setelah lama menunggu dokter pun keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dan Wookie yang sedari tadi ondar – mandir gag karuan akhirnya menghampirinya dengan tampang khawatir._

_"Bagaimana dok keadaan Sungie hyung?"kata Kyuhyun dan Wookie_

_"Saya sudah mengatakan pada anda, jangan terlalu memaksakan Yesung-ssi untuk mengingat masa lalunya. Inilah akibatnya, keadaannya kini mulai memburuk dan gegar otaknya kini telah komplikasi dengan jantung kronis yang diderita Yesung-ssi. Hanya keajaiban yang bisa membuatnya kembali pada kita. Saya menyattakan keadaan Yesung-ssi sudah kritis. Bila besok Yesung-ssi tidak siuman berarti dia akan mengalami koma untuk kedua kalinya. Dan bisa saja itu merengut nyawanya."kata dokter sambil berlalu pergi dari villa Kyuhyun._

_"Mwo?"teriak Kyuhyun sedangkan Wookie hanya menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang di alami oleh Yesung hyung._

_"Andweee.. hikz hikz hikz... Adweee.. hikz hikz... ,"teriak Kyuhyun._

**~~~ Jhey Clouds ~~~**

**To Be Continou**

**YAY ( ^ o ^)/*~* Chapter 4 Jadi...**

**Mianhae kalau lama Up Date nya soalnya lagi banayak masalah. . . .heheheh garing dech...**

**Minta Reviewnya yachh..**

**Yesung : Readers don't be silent reader's,, please give me review...**

**Author : Oppa artinya apa? *tampang pabbo***

**Yesung ; Pembaca jangan jadi pembaca yang pendiam yach.. tolong beri Reviewnya.**

**Author : Owhhh..**

**#dijitak Yesung Oppa**

**Yesung : aku mau bilang Gamsahamida untuk **Momoyue, hwang hee yeon, shiRan-chan, cloud3024, Salmaamaajah, dan Guest.** Aku minta yang masih jadi guest kasih nama eagh biar enak manggilnya... sekali lagi GOMAWo... #bungkukin badan 90' sama author.**


	5. Uljima Kyunnieah

Author : Kim Jhey Joon ( Jhey Clouds )

Genre : Hurt /Romance

Rating : T

Pairing :Kyusung (Kyuhyun x Yesung)

맘에안들면읽지마! Do Not Read, If Do Not Like!

Warning : Bahasanya agag sulit dipahami, banyak Typo bertebaran, banyak tanda baca yang salah.

But, Enjoy it ~~

_**~~~ Jhey Clouds Sparkyu ~~~**_

_"Saya sudah mengatakan pada anda, jangan terlalu memaksakan Yesung-ssi untuk mengingat masa lalunya. Inilah akibatnya, keadaannya kini mulai memburuk dan gegar otaknya kini telah komplikasi dengan jantung kronis yang diderita Yesung-ssi. Hanya keajaiban yang bisa membuatnya kembali pada kita. Saya menyattakan keadaan Yesung-ssi sudah kritis. Bila besok Yesung-ssi __belum__ siuman berarti dia akan mengalami koma untuk kedua kalinya. Dan bisa saja itu merengut nyawanya."kata dokter sambil berlalu pergi dari villa Kyuhyun._

_"Mwo?"teriak Kyuhyun sedangkan Wookie hanya menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang di alami oleh Yesung._

_"Andweee.. hikz hikz hikz... Adweee.. hikz hikz... ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEE,"teriak Kyuhyun._

_**~~~ Jhey Clouds Sparkyu ~~~**_

Author POV

"Tenanglah Kyu, aku tahu kau sangat terluka tapi berdoalah untuk kesembuhan Yesung hyung." Kata Wookie yang masih memeluk Kyuhyun dan menangis.

"Aku tak ingin melihatnya menderita lagi hyung, aku sangat mencintainya, aku menyesal dulu pernah menyakitinya. Aku merasa tak berguna sekarang. Karena aku Sungie hyung jadi seperti ini. Aku ingin melihat senyum cerianya lagi. Aku ingin melihatnya bahagia hyung."

"..." Wookie hanya diam dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat dan masih saja dia menangis.

"Sungie hyung bangunlah, jangan membuat kami khawatir seperti ini. Sungie hyung bangunlah," kata Kyuhyun terisak.

Setelah Kyuhyun merasa tenang, dia dan Wookie pun memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. Disitu terlihat Yesung yang tampak lemah. Airmata Kyuhyun maupun Wookie tanpak bercucuran, tak tahan rasanya melihat orang yang disayang menderita seperti ini. Kyuhyun pun akhirnya memegang telapak tangan Yesung meski beruraian airmata. Sedangkan Wookie hanya melihat tingkah Kyuhyun dengan menangis.

"Sungie-ah, bangunlah, kajja bangun, maafkan Kyunnie yang selalu menyakitimu."

"..."

"Sungie-ah, tetaplah hidup dengan keceriaanmu, jika kamu bisa bangun aku akan pergi dari hidupmu jika kamu memintanya." Kata Kyuhyun yang kini sudah dibawa pergi oleh Wookie kekamar tempat Yesung tidur kemarin malam.

Kyuhyun maupun Wookie kini bingung harus bagaimana lagi. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Wookie pun akhirnya mempunyai ide untuk membawa orang tuanya yang sudah dianggap sebagai orang tua sendiri oleh Yesung dan orang tua Yesung. Kyuhyun pun masih bingung harus bagaimana.

"Kyu, bolehkah aku membawa orang tua Yesung hyung dan orang tua ku untuk menjenguk Yesung hyung?"tanya Wookie dengan berhati – hati.

"Terserah hyung sajalah, aku sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Kesembuhan Yesung hyung itu yang utama, kalau begitu aku akan menelephone keluargaku juga untuk datang." Kata Kyuhyun sembari pergi meninggalkan Wookie.

Wookie POV

"Kyu, bolehkah aku membawa orang tua Yesung hyung dan orang tua ku untuk menjenguk Yesung hyung?"tanyanku dengan berhati – hati.

"Terserah hyung sajalah, aku sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Kesembuhan Yesung hyung itu yang utama, kalau begitu aku akan menelephone keluargaku juga untuk datang." Kata Kyuhyun sembari pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku tahu semua ini tidak mudah tapi lebih baik aku ajak orang tuaku saja dulu, nanti biarlah aku minta pendapat pada mereka, dan bagaimana kami harus bertindak. Sekarang sudah malam, sebaiknya aku SMS oemma saja dulu.

To : Teuki Oemma

Oemma, Saranghaeyo. Besok pagi aku mau telepon. Arraseo?

Kyuhyun POV

"Kyu, bolehkah aku membawa orang tua Yesung hyung dan orang tua ku untuk menjenguk Yesung hyung?"tanya Wookie dengan berhati – hati.

"Terserah hyung sajalah, aku sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Kesembuhan Yesung hyung itu yang utama, kalau begitu aku akan menelephone keluargaku juga untuk datang." Kataku sembari pergi meninggalkan Wookie.

Jujur aku sangat bingung sekarang, ini sudah sangatlah malam. Tak mungkin appa dan umma mengangkat telephoneku. Mataku sudah terasa sangat berat, karena aku menangis sejak tadi sore. Tuhan. . . apa yang harus aku lakukan? Semuanya jadi rumit sekarang. Aku bingung harus bagaimana. Sungie-ah bangunlah, aku mohon. Aku ingin bersamamu, aku ingin menebus kesalahanku. Aku ingin menjagamu meski nyawaku taruhannya. Hikz hikz hikz hikz,,, entahlah sudah berapa bulir airmata yang aku keluarkan takkan pernah bisa membuat Sungie akan bangun. Sebaiknya aku menjaga Sungie dikamarnya. Wookie juga pasti sudah tidur.

Author POV

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamar Yesung, terhuyung – huyung karena dia melupakan makan siang dan malamnya. Dalam fikirannya hanyalah ada Yesung, Yesung, dan Yesung. Kini Kyuhyun pun sudah berada disamping Yesung, menggenggam tangan Yesung. Berharap tangan itu bergerak dan menyentuh wajah sayu Kyuhyun. Pagi pun menggelayuti, Kyuhyun masih tertidur di samping Yesung. Tampak Wookie sudah selesai mandi, dia memasuki kamar Yesung. Dia melihat Kyuhyun disana. Enggan membangunkan Kyuhyun, Wookie pun segera ke ruang tamu untuk menjemput orang tuanya yang akan. Tadi pagi – pagi sekali Wookie sudah menelepon mereka.

Flashback On

"_Annyeong Umma," kata Wookie._

"_Annyeong Changi, wae gure?" kata sang Umma._

"_Mianhae umma aku tidak memberitahukan langsung padamu. Sebenarnya Yesung hyung sedang koma dan sekarang dirawat di Villa milik Kyu. Dan yang lebih penting Sungie hyung Amnesia." Kata wookie getir._

"_MWOOO? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" Tanya sang umma._

"_Aku mohon kemarilah, aku bingung harus bagaimana, dan aku minta tolong jangan beritahu orang tua Yesung hyung dulu. Aku takut Cullie umma akan sangat khawatir." Kata Wookie_

"_Arraseo, arraseo. Aku akan kesana sekarang. Kasih tahu umma alamatnya nanti aku akan kesana dengan appamu" kata umma._

"_Ne,, aku sms. Bey umma. Wookie mau mandi dulu." Kata Wookie._

""_Ne,, Ne,, Kajja Mandi." Kata sang Umma kemudian mematikan teleponnya._

Flashback End

30 menit berselang, terdengar suara mobil memasuki halaman Villa. Kemudian ada dua orang namja mulai memasuki ruang tamu dan disambut oleh Wookie.

"Appa, Umma,"sambut Wookie.

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi wookie-ah,"kata sang umma.

"2 tahun yang lalu, saat aku bilang Yesung hyung pergi keluar negeri karena dapat tawaran menyanyi dan sedang mendapat training. Saat itu adalah saat Yesung hyung divonis koma oleh dokter. Dia tertabrak sebuah mobil karena mencoba menyelamatkan kekasihnya." Cerita Wookie.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, coba jelaskan sama appa dan umma lebih detail." Kata sang appa.

"Arra,, karena pada waktu itu, kekasih Yesung hyung yang bernama Kyuhyun sedang kencan dengan _Shepia _yang bernama Lee Sungmin. Sekarang Sungmin dikabarkan sudah bertunangan dengan Lee Hyukjae partner filmnya. Saat itu Yesung hyung lari kesegala arah, dan Kyuhyun pun mencoba untuk mengejarnya. Namun apes, saat Yesung hyung menghentikan bis, dia melihat Kyuhyun akan tertabrak oleh mobil yang melaju kencang. Dengan sekuat tenaga Yesung hyung akhirnya menarik kerah jaket yang dipakai Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun selamat namun namun naas menimpa Sungie hyung. Dan selama 2 tahun ini Kyuhyun selalu menemani Yesung hyung untuk menebus segala kesalahannya. Satu setengah tahun lamanya Kyuhyun menanti Yesung hyung siuman. Namun apa yang Kyuhyun dapat, hanyalah keadaan Yesung hyung yang koma dan mengalami gegar otak. Karena benturan saat tabrakan itu terjadi." Kata Wookie terisak.

"Mwo? Sungie –ah," kata sang umma.

"Tenanglah changie, lalu bagaimana keadaan Yesung?" Tanya sang appa.

"2 minggu lalu, Kyuhyun menemuiku. Dia bilang Yesung hyung siuman, namun dia tidak mengenal siapapun. Aku membawa beberapa foto keluarganya , namun dia bilang dia tidak mengingat apapun. Aku membawa buku harian milik Yesung hyung dan aku memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. Aku sangat yakin Kyuhyun maupun Yesung hyung saat ini sedang terluka satu sama lain. Tapi aku ingin menyatukan mereka umma. Aku yakin, didalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam dia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun." Kata Wookie kini menangis.

"Wookie-ah, bolehkah kami melihat Sungie?" kata sang umma mendapat anggukan dari sang appa.

"Ne, , , tapi aku harap Kangin appa dan Teuki umma tidak melakukan apapun. Karena, didalam kamar masih ada Kyuhyun. Aku yakin dia semalaman menjaga Yesung hyung."kata Wookie sambil mengusap airmatanya.

"Arraseo,," kata sang umma dan appa serempak.

Teuki POV

Aku ingin bertemu dengan Yesung, aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai anakku sendiri. Aku sakit mendengar apa yang terjadi, namun aku yakin Yesung mempunyai jawaban tersendiri untuk melalukan semua ini.

'Sungie-ah, tunggu umma ne'

Kangin POV

Aku ingin sekali menghajar namja bernama Kyu itu. Namun aku tahu kalau Yesung tak bisa hidup tanpa Kyuhyun. Aish,, dasar kau selalu membuatku tak berdaya dengan ke-pabboanmu sungie-ah. . .

'Changi, tunggu appa ne,,'

Author POV

Dengan perasaan berkecamuk didalam hati Leeteuk dan Kangin, mereka hanya bisa menuruti kemauan Wookie. Mereka kemudian sampai di kamar Yesung, Wookie pun membuka kamar. Terlihat Kyuhyun masih terlelap dengan tenang disamping Yesung. Kangin yang sebenarnya ingin menghajar Kyuhyun pun terlihat tak tega melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah seperti mayat hidup. Leeteuk pun mendekati tubuh Yesung. Tanpa bersuara dia kemudian mencium kening Yesung, dia pun mulai terisak. Akhirnya dia berjalan keluar dari kamar itu, Leeteuk menangis di depan pintu kama, Leeteuk menangis di depan pintu kamar Yesung. Kemudian Kangin dan Wookie datang menghampirinya, mengajaknya untuk duduk diruang tengah dan mengambilkannya segelas air putih.

Didalam kamar itu terlihat tangan Yesung bergerak, dia terlihat sangat lemah. Yesung kemudian membuka matanya, dia melihat sekelilingnya. Dan dia mendapati Kyuhyun sedang tertidur sambil menggenggam tangannya. Yesung pun tersenyum dia kini merasakan tangan hangat milik Kyuhyun untuknya.

"Kyunnie-ah,"ucap Yesung lirih

"…"

"Kyunnie-ah,"ucap Yesung sambil memegang pipi Kyuhyun. Akhirnya Kyuhyun bangun, Yesung masih hafal cara untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun, yakni dengan memegang pipi dan mengusap lembut bibir mungil Kyuhyun.

"Emhh," Kyuhyun masih mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya.

"Kyunnie-ah, mianhaeyo."ucap Yesung sekali lagi. Tampak Kyuhyun dengar suara baritone indah itu, dia kemudian menengok kearah Yesung. Sosok yang ditunggunya kini telah terbangun dari mimpinya dengan senyuman yang sangat indah.

"Su,,, Sungie-ah,"ucap Kyuhyun yang masih tak percaya.

"Ne,, mianhaeyo membuatmu khawatir Kyu-ah." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Anniya Sungie,, Anniya," kata Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak dan terdengar oleh Leeteuk, Kangin, dan Wookie.

Wookie, Leeteuk, dan Kangin kaget dengan teriakan Kyuhyun, mereka menganggap hal terburuk terjadi dengan Yesung. Mereka pun segera berlari menuju kamar dimana Yesung dirawat. Wookie pun terpaku dengan apa yang dia lihat, kemudian disusul Leeteuk, kemudian Kangin.

"Yesung hyung,"ucap Wookie yang terkulai lemas dan ambruk terduduk karena tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Kemudian Kangin mencoba untuk mengangkat tubuh mungil Wookie, dan memapahnya mendekati Yesung.

"Umma, Appa," kata Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"Kau mengingat kami Sungie?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Ne, Teuki umma dan Kangin appa." Kata Yesung mantab.

"Aish,, Gamsahamnida,, Gamsahamnida,," ucap Leeteuk dan Kangin.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun menelepon dokter pribadinya untuk datang. Saat diperiksa, Kyuhyun pamit untuk mandi. Setelah mandi pemeriksaan masih berlangsung. Setengah jam setelah itu dokter pun keluar.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan anak kami dok?" ucap Leeteuk.

"Ini adalah sebuah keajaiban. Yesung-ssi sudah dalam kondisi membaik, dia bisa melewati masa kritisnya. Dan yang lebih menggembirakan lagi, amnesia yang diderita pasien sudah sembuh. Namun, keadaannya masih sangat lemah. Apalagi komplikasi jantung yang dia derita kemungkinan bisa kambuh lagi. Oya, Kyuhyun-ssi, Yesung-ssi memanggilmu. Dia ingin bicara empat mata denganmu. Sekali lagi selamat." Kata sang dokter kemudian berlalu pergi dengan diantar Taemin.

"Gomawo,,"ucap Kangin.

"Gamsahamnida"ucap Leeteuk.

"Kyu, kau masuklah. Nanti kami akan menyusulmu."ucap Wookie yang mendapatkan anggukan dari Kyuhyun yang kini memasuki kamar Yesung.

"Sungie-ah,, apa kau tidur? Tidurlah aku akan menjagamu disini." Ucap Kyuhyun yang kini sudah ada disamping Yesung dan menggenggam tangan Yesung.

"Kyunnie-ah."ucap Yesung sambil membuka matanya.

"Ne Sungie-ah. Mianhae sudah membuatmu seperti ini. Aku memang pabbo. Aku sudah membuatmu menderita seperti ini. Mianhae Sungie-ah, aku akui kalau aku berpacaran dengan Sungmin. Aku sangat menyesal Sungie. Aku mohon maafkanlah aku. Aku akan pergi dari hidupmu jika kau memintanya."ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunduk dan menangis.

"Uljima Kyu, Uljima. Kyunnie-ah, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Tapi.."ucap Yesung

"Gomawo, tapi apa Sungie?" ucap Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan diluar kamar terlihat wookie, Leeteuk, dan Kangin gelagapan. Mereka melihat keluarga Kyuhyun datang. Mereka bingung harus bagaimana.

**To Be Continou**

_**~~~ Jhey Clouds Sparkyu ~~~**_

_**Joonie : Mianhae Updatenya lama,, kemaren Joonie harus check up bolak balik RS.. mianhae yang udagh nunggu. . . . .  
**_

_**ecung : Changi-ah,, kajja kita sapa readers kita. . . .  
**_

_**Joonie : Ne,, opppa  
**_

_**Jisaid : Uljima, chingu. Uljima. . . .**_**_ Yesung Oppa bangun kok.  
_**

**_maycloudself13 : ohh,, Pityy, , ,, kalau keluarga yesung langsung dikasih tahu kan gag seru, , , ,_**

**_ciwonie : gomawo, , , , bacanya kilat yach,, ada yang keselip gak? hihihi  
_**

**_emelia : Chingu,, gag boleh insomnia, nanti malah bangunna kesiangan loch... hehehe  
_**

**_cloud3024 : gomawo udagh kasih saran.. Ne,, Arraseo_**

**_andikadwiprasetyo8 : gomawo,,,_**

**_ecung : Udagh?  
_**

**_Joonie : udagh oppa.  
_**

**_ecung : kajja kita ucapin sekali lagi. . . . Han. . . . . . Dul . . . . . . . Set . . . . . .  
_**

**_ecung + joonie : _****_Gamsahamnida. . . . .  
_**

**__****_ecung : jangan lupa review lagi. Ne?  
_**

**__****_joonie : jangan lupa buat catatan setelah baca yach,, kirim ke author. . . sekali lagi,, gomawo. . . . .  
_**


	6. would you marry me?

Author : Kim Jhey Joon ( Jhey Clouds )

Genre : Hurt /Romance

Rating : M

Pairing :Kyusung (Kyuhyun x Yesung)

맘에안들면읽지마! Do Not Read, If Do Not Like!

Warning : Bahasanya agag sulit dipahami, banyak Typo bertebaran, banyak tanda baca yang salah.

But, Enjoy it ~~

_**~~~ Jhey Clouds Sparkyu ~~~**_

_**Author POV**_

_Setelah Yesung siuman Kyuhyun, Ryewook, dan orang tua Ryewook merasa sangat gembira. Saat Yesung mengajak bicara Kyuhyun, Yesung mencoba menceritakan semua yang dia rasakan selama ini pada Kyuhyun._

"Uljima Kyu, Uljima. Kyunnie-ah, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Tapi.."ucap Yesung

"Gomawo, tapi apa Sungie?" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Minnie?"tanya Yesung getir. Kyuhyun pun yang mendengar pertanyaan Yesung pun kaget.

"Aku sudah lama putus dengannya hyung. Aku dengar dia juga akan menikah dengan Lee Hyukjae. Buat apa hyung menanyakan hal itu?"tanya Kyuhyun yang sedih dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Anniya Kyu, aku cuma tidak ingin kau report gara-gara aku."jawab Yesung seadanya. Didalam hatinya yang paling dalam masih tersimpan sebuah rasa untuk Kyuhyun.

"Anniya hyung. Aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu tidak?"tanya Kyuhyun hati – hati.

"Kau mau tanya apa Kyu?"tanya Yesung.

"Would You Marry With Me?"tanya Kyuhyun.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Akankah Yesung hyung menerimaku lagi? Tuhan eoddeoge? Aku sangat gugup. Jika aku diterima maka aku akan membahagiakan hidup Sungie selama aku masih bisa bernafas. Dan jika aku ditolak, biarlah aku menjadi dongsaeng untuknya dan menjaganya. Walaupun aku masih sangat mencintainya.

**Yesung POV**

Mwo? Mwoo? Kyuhyun ingin menikah denganku? Apa aku tidak salah mendengarnya? Aku sangat senang sekali. Tuhan,, tapi aku masih takut dia akan menakitiku lagi? Eoddeoge?

**Author POV**

Saat Kyuhyun mencoba untuk melamar Yesung, diluar kamar terlihat Konferensi Meja Bundar(?) Perkumpulan keluarga Kyuhyun dan keluarga Ryewook. Keluarga Ryewook bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi keluarga Kyuhyun yang terkenal Garang/**PLAK/**dingin.

"Bisakah kalian ceritakan apa yang terjadi disini?"tanya Siwon a.k.a Appa.

"Sebenarnya kami juga baru datang tadi pagi. Kata Ryewook Yesung kecelakaan dan amnesia dan terjadi sekitar 2tahun yang lalu."kata Leeteuk.

"Pantas waktu itu kyuhyun memintaku untuk menemukan Rumah Sakit terbaik milikku untuk merawat namjachigunya. Benarkah itu?"tanya Donghae a.k.a Eomma.

"Ne,, benar Hae eommanim. Sekarang mereka sedang ada didalam, entahlah mereka sedang membicarakan apa. Kami juga tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas tadi dokter Yesung ingin bicara empat mata dengan Kyuhyun."jawab Kangin.

"Bisakah kalian ceritakan lebih mendetail lagi? Penyebab dan bagaimana kejadian itu terjadi?" tanya Siwon.

"Baiklah saya akan menceritakan secara singkat saja. Saat itu Yesung hyung selesai berkerja di cafe kami. Lalu dia mendapat telephone dari temannya. Dia lalu menjatuhkan ponselnya dan berlari. Aku tidak tahu, ingin menyusul rasanya seperti aku lancang. Jadi aku hanya memungut ponselnya. Sehari setelah itu aku mendapat telephon dari Kyuhyun kalau Yesung hyung kecelakaan karena ulahnya. Yesung hyung mendapati Kyuhyun sedang bermesraan dengan namjachingu selingkuhannya."cerita Ryewook.

"Kurang ajar, anak itu selalu menyusahkan saja. Awaz saja nanti, aku akan menghajarnya."ucap Siwon geram. Leeteuk, Kangin, dan Ryewook yang melihat itu terlihat ketakutan.

"Changi, tenanglah. Ingat nanti darah tinggimu akan kambuh lagi. Lanjutkan Wookie."ucap Donghae megingatkan.

"Ne,, Ne,,"jawab Ryewook gugup.

"Saat itu Kyuhyun mengejar Yesung yang berlari tanpa arah, saat menghentikan bis Yesung hyung melihat dibelakang Kyuhyun ada sebuah mobil yang akan menabraknya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Yesung hyung mengambil kerah jaket Kyuhyun dan melempar Kyuhyun ke trotoar. Dan yang tertabrak adalah Yesung hyung. Dia mengalami gegar otak. Dua tahun Kyuhyun menunggui Yesung hyung yang koma. Baru dua minggu yang lalu Yesung hyung sadar tapi kenyataan pahitnya dia amnesia. Aku dan Kyuhyun berusaha mengembalikan ingatannya. Meski sempat drop lagi, baru saja Yesung hyung siuman."lanjut Ryewook.

"Jadi begitu, bagus. Tapi aku harus bicara dengan Kyuhyun."kata Siwon.

"Tenanglah changi, kita tunggu saja dulu. Mungkin sebentar lagi Kyuhyun juga akan kelu—"kata – kata donghae terputus karena melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar Yesung dengan mata sembab.

"Kyu."ucap Leeteuk, Kangin, Ryewook, Siwon, dan Donghae. Kyuhyun yang dipanggil pun menoleh dan mendapati orangtuanya sudah datang.

"Wookie hyung, Leeteuk eomma, dan kangin appa dipangil Yesung hyung."jawab Kyuhyun sambil beranjak untuk kekamar utama.

"Ada apa Kyu?"tanya Wookie,

"Anniya hyung. Kajja, Yesung hyung memanggilmu."kata Kyuhyun berlalu pergi.

"Kajja kita jenguk Yesung, Wookie."ucap Leeteuk yang didampingi Kangin sudah diambang pintu.

Saat memasuki kamar Yesung, Wookie melihat ada buku harian milik Yesung hyung di meja.

**Ryewook POV**

Ada apa ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa bisa ada buku diary Yesung hyung kini ada dimeja samping Yesung hyung. Ach nanti saja aku tanyakan pada Yesung hyung.

**Author POV**

Sedang didalam kamar Ryewook merasa ada yang gag beres. Tapi kini didalam kamar utama Kyuhyun menangis dipelukan sang eomma. Dia menceritakan semuanya, semua yang terjadi.

"Tenanglah Kyu. Uljima changi."ucap Donghae sambil membelai rambut coklat Kyuhyun.

"Meski aku kurang suka dengan tindakanmu. Tapi aku bangga denganmu."ucap Siwon.

"Kau jangan menangis lagi, lelaki tidak boleh cengeng."kata Siwon lagi.

"Tapi, appa aku sangat mencintainya."jawab Kyuhyun sesenggukan.

"Lalu kenapa kau selingkuh?"tanya Siwon.

"Itu karena aku terpaksa appa."jawab Kyuhyun.

"Terpaksa? Kenapa?"kini gantian Donghae yang bertanya.

"Ne,, eomma, aku akan menceritakan semuanya sama eomma dan appa."kata Kyuhyun.

**Flashback ON**

_Hari itu terasa sangat cerah Kyuhyun berjalan dengan santai didistrik apartemennya. Dia sedang menuju cafe tempat Yesung bekerja. Hari itu Kyuhyun berencana untuk melamar Yesung. Namun dipertigaan terakhir dia menemukan seorang namja yang berlumuran darah. Akhirnya Kyuhyun membawa namja itu ke Rumah Sakt terdekat, dan langsung mendapat pertolongan. Kyuhyun pun akhirnya menghubungi keluarga namja itu dari ponsel milik namja yang berlumuran darah itu._

"_Yeobseo"Kata Kyuhyun._

"_Yeobseo, Nuguya?"tanya seorang yeogya diseberang telepon._

"_Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Mianhae, saya cuma mau memberitahu kalau namja bernama Lee Sungmin sedang berada dirumah sakit."kata Kyuhyun._

"_Mwo? Rumah Sakit mana?"tana yeogya itu._

"_Rumah Sakit Kkoming di distrik Jong Woon no 24 A."kata Kyuhyun._

"_Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana."jawab yeogya itu dan mematikan telephonya._

_Selang 15 menit yeogya itu datang. Saat itu pun dokter juga keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan._

"_Bagaimana dengan keadaan dongsaeng saya dok?"tanya yeogya itu._

"_Anda tenang saja, Sungmin-ssi sudah siuman. Untung namja itu segera menolong, kalau tidak kita sudah kehilangan Sungmin-ssi, Joonie noona."kata dokter itu._

"_Gamsahamnida dok."jawab Joonie._

"_Baiklah saya permisi dulu."kata dokter sambil berlalu pergi._

"_Ini barang – barang milik Sungmin hyung."kata Kyuhyun sambil memberikan barang – barang milik Sungmin dan beranjak pergi._

"_Kau Kyuhyun kan? Kim Rae Joon imnida."kata Joonie._

"_Ne,, Joonie Noona."jawab Kyuhyun._

_Itulah awal dimana Kyuhyun berkenalan dengan Joonie kakak Sungmin. Meski marga Sungmin adalah Lee, itu karena Joonie menghargai marga ayahnya yang meninggal gara – gara kecelakaan 15 tahun yang lalu. Akhirnya karena kesepian ibu Joonie menikah dengan ayah Sungmin 5 tahun setelah ayahnya meninggal. Dan sejak saat itulah, Joonie merawat Sungmin yang menderita Leukimia. Meski Sungmin menderita enyakit seperti itu, dia bersikeras kerja sebagai entertaint. Meski hanya sebagai pemeran pembantu, Sungmin senang. Walaupun hidupnya berkecukupan karena ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha._

_Dan saat itulah entah karena kepolosan Kyuhyun atau memang karena dia tidak ingin menyakiti Sungmin. Kyuhyun mau menjaga Sungmin, dan berpura – pura sebagai kekasih Sungmin yang telah meninggal karena kecelakan. Sungmin mempunyai kekasih, dia bernama Cho Min Hyuk. Naas saat hari pertunangan, Min Hyuk kecelakaan dan meninggal ditempat karena terluka parah pada kepalanya. Joonie juga bilang kalau sungmin divonis dokter dia tidak akan hidup lama._

_Namun setelah kecelakaan menimpa Yesung, Kyuhyun merasa sangat bersalah. Dan saat itu pula Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun untuk menjaga Yesung. Dan dari situlah Kyuhyun tahu kalau Sungmin sebenarnya sudah lama mengetahui siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Meski awalnya Kyuhyun kaget, namun apa boleh buat. Setelah itu Kyuhyun mendapat kabar kalau Sungmin bertunangan dengan dokter yang merawatnya yang tak lain adalah partner filmnya Lee Hyuk Jae._

**Flashback End**

"Begitulah ceritanya appa, eomma."kata Kyuhyun yang masih menitikkan airmata.

"Ya sudah, biarkan appa dan eomma yang bicara dengan Yesung."kata Siwon.

Ryewook yang mendengar apa yang diceritakan Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa menangis. Dia tidak tahu kalau selama ini Kyuhyun lah yang menderita. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun lah yang selama ini sangat ingin melindungi yesung.

Ryewook pun berlari menuju ruang tengah, dimana ada teman setianya, ya itu piano. Ryewook pun akhirnya menarikan jari jari lentiknya diatas not piano. Semua yang mendengar dentuman not itu pun hanyut dalam alam pikirnya sendiri. Dengan suara indah itu akhirnya Ryewook menyanyi dengan merdu. . .

_**~~~ Au : Anggap saja lagu ,, Ne?~~~**_

_Melukai hati, hari ini juga  
Dengan ini, aku berdiri di depan cermin  
Dan melihat bentuk diriku  
Bentuk paling menyedihkan di dunia  
Aku memikirkannya setiap kali aku mengapusnya_

Apakah kamu untukku hanya sementara?  
Apakah bosan juga segalanya tentangku?  
Jangan biarkan ia pergi dan hanya mengikutiku  
Seperti cermin, orang itu baik-baik saja  
Seperti banyak cinta ketika aku memberi mereka  
Mereka tidak bisa hanya mengikuti ku

Hati, aku sangat minta maaf  
Kamu ingin mencintai juga  
Hati, aku sangat minta maaf  
Aku hanya memberimu kepiluan hati  
Aku ingin dengannya selamanya  
Tetapi hanya separasi yang keluar darinya  
Seperti suatu gema, aku selalu memandangnya dari belakang

Sekalipun aku memberitahumu

_Aku cinta kamu untuk seribu tahun yang akan datang  
Namun dengan kata yang sederhana kau ingin aku melupakan segalanya  
Kita terpisah, aku mencoba untuk membencimu  
Berkata kamu tidak baik dan aku akan menghapusmu  
Tetapi ketika aku lakukan bahwa hatiku menghukumku lebih daripada itu  
Berkata untuk tidak lakukan itu, sekalipun itu  
Perlukah kamu kembali padaku  
Aku akan dengan bodoh bersandar padamu_

Hati, aku sangat minta maaf  
Kamu ingin mencintai juga  
Hati, aku sangat minta maaf  
Aku hanya memberimu kepiluan hati  
Aku ingin dengannya selamanya  
Tetapi hanya separasi yang keluar darinya  
Seperti suatu gema, aku selalu memandangnya dari belakang

Jika kau memperhatikan di pantulan ku  
Bentukku mulai untuk menyerupai mu  
Tidak ada perbedaan diatara kita  
Di mataku ini hanya kamu, cintaku  
Kamu adalah satu-satunya yang bersinar  
Apa yang harus kulakukan, ini adalah benar-benar akhir  
Aku menangis dan memohon padamu, menunggu  
Apapun yang aku lakukan tidak ada gunanya  
Aku percaya aku akan bisa tersenyum  
Air mata jatuh di hatiku  
Bahkan waktu-waktu lewat  
Itu hanya akan menambah buruk bekas luka

Hati, aku sangat minta maaf  
Cinta berbicara tentang keabadian  
Tetapi kenyataan berbicara lain  
Diriku yang menyedihkan boleh jadi enggan untuk melepaskan  
Aku akan kehilangan itu jika aku tak mempertahankannya

_Hati, Aku sangat mencintanya_

_Aku tahu kau juga merindukannya, didalam jiwamu asti juga terluka_

_Karena tak semuanya yang dia lihat itu benar_

_Hati, bantu aku mendapatkannya kembali. ._

Ryewook itu pun akhirnya beruraian airmata, tak bisa menahan gejolak didalam hatinya. Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang mendengar lagu itu pun menangis. Menangis karena mereka tahu Ryewook yang telah menyanyikan lagu yang notabene adalah isi hati mereka. Yesung yang kini hanya bisa memeluk Leeteuk pun hanya bisa pasrah, karena dia sudah menolak ajakan Kyuhyun. Lebih tepatnya sih belum menjawab, namun Kyuhyun sudah mengartikannya sebagai penolakan.

Apa yang sebenarna dikatakan Yesung?

**To Be Continou**

**~~~ Jhey Clouds Sparkyu ~~~**

**Joonie : Kyaaa Chap 6 Selesai...**

**Yesung : Kenapa kau membuatku melakukan hal seperti itu?**

**Joonie : Hahahah Mianhae Oppa. Tapi aku disuruh tuuhh *nunjuk – nunjuk Kyuhyun***

**Kyuhyun : Apa? Jangan menggangguku aku lagi sibuk *main PSP***

**Yesung : Ya! *bantal melayang kearak Kyu, namun dengan sigap Kyu menghindar***

**Joonie : YA! Sebaiknya kita baca Review Ne?*mendeathglare Kyu dan Yesung.**

**Yesung : Yang pertama dari cloud3024. Gomawo sudah Review ne... soal itu Yesung mewakili Author ucapin mianhae, bener chap kemaren author lagi banyak masalah dengan namjachingunya.**

**Kyuhyun : Yang kedua dari hwang hee yeon. Gwaenchana changi, yang penting sudah kasih review , Kasih lagi Ne. Arraseo?**

**Sungmin : Yang ketiga dari ciwonie. Keluarga Woollie gelagapan karena mereka baru pertama kali bertemu keluarga Kyuhyun yang terkenal sangat Dingin dan ganas..**

**Eunhyuk : Yang keempat . itu rahasia changi, karena Cuma Yeye yang tahu.**

**Yesung : kok aku? Tanya author dunk.**

**Joonie : Kok aku Yesung oppa?**

**Kyuhyun : karena kamu yang punya FF ini.**

**Joonie : Ya! Ya! Ya! Yasudahlah kalau begitu mari kita ucapin sesuatu buat Readers, , ,**

**Kyu, Minnie, Hyuk, Yeye, dan joonie : **

**Han**

**Dul**

**Set**

**Gamsahamnidaaaaaaaaaaaa, jangan lupa review lagi Ne.. ARRASEO?**


	7. Donghae Eomma

Author : Kim Jhey Joon ( Jhey Clouds )

Genre : Hurt /Romance

Rating : T

Pairing :Kyusung (Kyuhyun x Yesung)

맘에안들면읽지마! Do Not Read, If Do Not Like!

Warning : Bahasanya agag sulit dipahami, banyak Typo bertebaran, banyak tanda baca yang salah.

But, Enjoy it ~~

___**Kim Rae Joon**___

_**Author POV**_

_Yesung menangis dipelukan Leeteuk sedangkan Kyuhyun menangis dipelukan Donghae. Mereka seakan menyesali apa yang telah mereka lakukan dan katakan. Keesokan harinya keluarga Yesung pun datang untuk menjenguk Yesung, meski tidak menginap mereka hanya ingin bertemu dengan Yesung. Sebelumnya Kyuhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi dengan Yesung, awalnya Kibum marah namun berkat keuletan Kyuhyun akhirnya Heechul berhasil membuat Kibum tenang dan memaafkan Kyuhyun. Heechul tidak marah pada Kyuhyun, karena dia bertanggung jawab. Dan Kyuhyun juga menceritakan kalau dia sudah melamar Yesung, namun ditolak oleh Yesung. Sesaat setelah orang tua Yesung datang, Leeteuk dan Kangin pamit pulang untuk mengurusi kafe. Sedang Ryewook kini sedang berjalan – jalan dengan Kyuhyun didanau kesukaan Yesung setelah mengantar kibum dan Heechul ke ruangan Yesung._

_"Sungie kau tidak apa – apakan?"kata Heechul yang khawatir dan kini ada disamping Yesung._

_"Aku tidak apa – apa eomma."kata Yesung._

_"Katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Sungie-ah. Kata Kyuhyun kau kecelakaan dan amnesia?"tanya Kibum._

_"Ne, appa. Tapi sekarang sudah sembuh berkat Kyuhyun dan Wookie."kata Yesung polos._

"Lalu, kenapa kau menolaknya changi? Kyuhyun sangat mencintaimu."tanya Heechul.

"Anniya eomma, aku belum menjawabnya."kata Yesung menunduk.

"Apa yang membuatmu ragu changi?"tanya Kibum. Sambil meneteskan buliran airmata Yesung pun menceritakan apa kegundahan hatinya kepada orang tuanya.

"Aku sudah tertular penyakit Kibum appa. Kata dokter tertular berdasarkan keturunan."kata Yesung.

"MWO?"teriak Heechul dan Kibum.

"La,,Lalu kau menolaknya gara – gara penyakit itu?"tanya Heechul.

"Ne,, Kalau aku terus bersama Kyuhyun aku hanya akan membuatnya susah. Mungkin hidupku tidak akan lama lagi."kata Yesung menangis sesenggukkan dipelukan Heechul.

"Tapi kau mencintainya kan Sungie?"tanya Heechul.

"Aku sangat mencintai Kyuhyun eomma. Aku mencintainya melebihi nyawaku sendiri. Aku hanya ingin dia hidup bahagia."kata Yesung.

"Changi, dengarkan eomma. Ikutilah kata hatimu, karena hatimu lebih tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Eomma tidak mau kau menyesal nanti, hanya karena alasanmu yang tak mendasar. Eomma tahu kekawatiranmu, tapi jika Kyuhyun mencintaimu tulus dia pasti akan menerimamu apa adanya."kata Heecul memeluk Yesung yang menangis tak berdaya. Saat itu Donghae telah ada di samping Kibum dan membawa handhicamp, Kibum tampak kaget namun Donghae menyuruhnya untuk diam.

Di tempat lain disebuah danau tampaklah dua oraang namja sedang berbincang – bincang.

"Kyu,,"panggil Ryewook yang sedang ada dibawah pohon.

"Ne hyung."kata Kyuhyun yang sedang menulis sesuatu diblocknote miliknya.

"Kemarin aku melihat ada buku harian milik Yesung hyung dimeja. Bisakah kau menceritakannya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"tanya Ryewook.

"Baiklah hyung, aku akan menceritakannya padamu."kata Kyuhyun

**Flashback ON**

"_Would you marry with me?"kata Kyuhyun._

"_,,,,"_

"_Sungie-ah, aku tahu aku telah menyakitimu. Namun aku menyesalinya. Aku ingin hidup bersamamu."kata Kyuhyun._

"_Anniya Kyu, kita tidak akan bisa bersama."kata Yesung yang menunduk sambil memegang erat kedua telapak tangannya._

"_Waeyo Sungie?"tanya Kyuhyun._

"_Cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan tahu Kyu."kata Yesung yang menahan tetesan airmatanya._

"_Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi Sungie?"tanya Kyuhyun._

"_Anniya Kyu, bukan itu alasannya."kata Yesung._

"_Apa karena ini?"tanya Kyuhyun sambil memberikan buku diary milik Yesung ke pangkuan Yesung._

"_Darimana kau?"tanya Yesung._

"_Aku sudah tahu semuanya hyung. Mianhae, cheongmal mianhae. Aku tahu aku salah. Maafkan aku. Setidaknya maukah kau menjadi hyungku? Meski kau hanya menganggapmu dongsaeng, aku akan tetap mencintaimu hyung."kata Kyuhyun beranjak keluar kamar yang telah meneteskan airmata._

**Flashback End**

Ryewook yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam tak mampu berkata – kata lagi. Setidaknya dia tahu apa yang harus Ryewook lakukan. Apalagi Ryewook tahu yang sebenarnya tentang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Ryewook harus menyatukan Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Karena Ryewook tahu kalau Yesung sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Namun sebelum itu Ryewook harus menyusun rencana agar Yesung mau keluar dan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

**Ryewook POV**

Aku harus menyatkan mereka. HARUS!

**Kyuhyun POV**

Sungie-ah, apa kau sudah membenciku?

**Author POV**

Rencana Ryewook pun dimulai, awalnya dia mengajak Yesung ketaman dan danau tempat favorit Yesung. Sebenarnya Yesung masih belum boleh keluar kamar. Namun, Yesung sendiri juga sudah bosan berada didalam kamar. Akhirnya saat mengantar sang eommanya pulang dia diajak jalan – jalan sama Ryewook.

"Wookie-ah, kenapa kita pergi kesini?"tanya Yesung yang seakan ingin pergi dari sana tempat dia dan Kyuhyun menjalin asmara.

"Kemarin aku dan Kyuhyun kesini hyung. Kata Kyuhyun, hyung suka tempat ini. Jadi aku mengajak hyung. Apa hyung tidak suka?"tanya Ryewook.

"Anniya, aku masih menyukainya hingga saat ini."kata Yesung sambil mengenang kembali kemasa lalu.

"Gomawo, Wookie-ah"kata Yesung sambil memejamkan mata. Merasakan semilirnya angin dan hangatnya mentari senja.

"Hyung, aku ingin kau mendengarkan ini."kata Ryewook sambil memberikan ponsel milik Yesung yang sedang memutar sesuatu.

"Ini?"tanya Yesung kaget.

"Ini ponsel milik hyung. Mianhae, aku membawanya. Tapi tolong dengarkan ini."kata Ryewook.

"Apa ini Wookie?"tanya Yesung.

"Sudah dengarkan saja."kata Ryewook.

Sedang disatu kamar donghae menunjukkan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

**~~~ Video Camp ON ~~~**

"_Apa yang membuatmu ragu changi?"tanya Kibum. Sambil meneteskan buliran airmata Yesung pun menceritakan apa kegundahan hatinya kepada orang tuanya._

"_Aku sudah tertular penyakit Kibum appa. Kata dokter tertular berdasarkan keturunan."kata Yesung._

"_MWO?"teriak Heechul dan Kibum._

"_La,,Lalu kau menolaknya gara – gara penyakit itu?"tanya Heechul._

"_Ne,, Kalau aku terus bersama Kyuhyun aku hanya akan membuatnya susah. Mungkin hidupku tidak akan lama lagi."kata Yesung menangis sesenggukkan dipelukan Heechul._

"_Tapi kau mencintainya kan Sungie?"tanya Heechul._

"_Aku sangat mencintai Kyuhyun eomma. Aku mencintainya melebihi nyawaku sendiri. Aku hanya ingin dia hidup bahagia."kata Yesung._

"_Changi, dengarkan eomma. Ikutilah kata hatimu, karena hatimu lebih tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Eomma tidak mau kau menyesal nanti, hanya karena alasanmu yang tak mendasar. Eomma tahu kekawatiranmu, tapi jika Kyuhyun mencintaimu tulus dia pasti akan menerimamu apa adanya."kata Heecul memeluk Yesung yang menangis tak berdaya._

"_Donghae-ssi, kenapa kau merekamnya? Nanti kalau Yesung tahu dia pasti akan mencabik – cabik kami."kata Kibum lirih yang tahu keberadaan Donghae._

"_Tenanglah Kibum-ssi, aku hanya ingin bicara dengan Sungie."kata Donghae yang terlihat meletakkan handycamp di atas almari agar Yesung tidak mengetahui kalau dia sedang direkam._

_Lalu Donghae mendekati Yesung yang masih sesenggukan didalam pelukan Heechul. Heechul yang melihat Donghae pun kaget dia beranjak untuk melepaskan Yesung. Namun ditahan oleh Donghae yang kini berada disamping Yesung._

"_Sungie-ah."kata Donghae. Yesung yang mendengar panggilan dari Donghae pun menatap Dongae dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Heechul._

"_Donghae Eomma."kata Yesung._

"_Ne, Sungie-ah. Aku sudah mendengar alasanmu mengapa kau tidak menerima lamaran dari Kyuhyun. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan padamu."kata Donghae._

"_Tentang apa eomma?"tanya Yesung kaget._

"_Tentang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin."kata Donghae._

"_Mak,,, Maksud eomma apa?"tanya Yesung kaget._

"_Tidak semua yang kamu lihat itu benar Sungie. Tunggulah suatu saat kamu akan tahu."kata Donghae meninggalkan seribu tanya pada diri Yesung._

"_Ne,, kalau gitu eomma dan appa pulang dulu"kata Heechul._

"_Aku mau mengantar kalian."kata Yesung._

"_Tapi kondisimu belum pulih benar Changi,"kata Kibum._

"_Aku ma mengantar kalian."rengek Yesung._

"_Ne,, Arra-arra.. Tapi hars pakai kursi roda."kata Donghae._

"_Ne,, Arrayo."kata Yesung._

_Terlihat Yesung, Kibum, Heechul, dan Donghae keluar ruangan mengantar Kibum dan Heechul pulang._

**~~~ Video Camp END ~~~**

"Darimana eomma mendapatkan ini?"tanya Kyuhyun terisak.

"Aku merekamnya Kyu, sesaat setelah kamu perg dari Villa. Sekarang saatnya adalah tugasmu."kata Donghae.

"Maksud eomma apa?"tanya Kyuyun.

"Kyu, dengarkan eomma. Kalau kau ingin Yesung pergi jangan pernah katakan apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Sungmin. Namun jika kau ingin Yesung tetap ada disampingmu maka katakanlah. Eomma tidak berhak mengatakan itu pada Yesung. Kau yang lebih berhak."kata Donghae.

"Eomma."kata Kyuhyun terisak.

"Ne,, Changi.."kata Donghae sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo, cheongmal gomawo."kata Kyuhyun menangis.

"Cheonman, kau putraku. Orang paling berharga setelah appamu."kata Donghae.

"Eomma, bolehkah aku meminta tolong padamu?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Apa sayang? Katakanlah."kata Donghae

Terlihat air mata Kyuhyun membahasi pipinya. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, yang dia tahu dia sangat mencintai Yesung. Dan dia harus menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Yesung, namun Kyuhyun tidak tahu darimana dia harus menceritakan kebenarannya. Kyuhyun bertekat untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Yesung setelah dia pulang jalan – jalan bersama Ryewook.

Terlihat Yesung mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang diperdengarkan oleh Ryewook.

**~~~ Recorder ON ~~~**

"_Mianhae eomma, aku akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada eomma. Sebenarnya aku dan Sungmin hanyalah sandiwara. Joonie eonnie yang memintaku menjadi kekasih Sungmin yang meningal karena kecelakaan. Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri menderita Leukimia."kata Kyuhyun_

"_Lalu? Kalau dulu katanya kau akan melamar Yesung?"_

"_Benar eomma, waktu aku bertemu Sungmin adalah saat aku mau melamar Sungie. Aku mencintainya melebihi apapun. Aku tidak peduli apapun eomma. Yang aku tahu aku mencintainya, dengan keadaan apapun dia."kata Kyuhyun menangis._

"_Tenang, Kyu. Nanti biarlah aku yang akan bicara dengan Yesung."kata Siwon._

**~~~ Recorder END ~~~**

"Maksud kamu apa ini Wookie?"tanya Yesung kaget.

"Aku merekam pembicaraan antara Kyuhyun dan orangtuanya sesaat setelah aku mendengar Siwon appa membentak Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa sengaja aku menekan tombil start dari tombol itu."kata Ryewook.

"…."

"Hyung, aku tahu kau masih sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Kau tidak ingin Kyuhyun menderita karena penyakitmu itu. Tapi hyung, apa kau tidak melihat Kibum appa dan Heechul eomma?"tanya Ryewook. Pertanyaan Ryewook membuat Yesung menoleh kearah Ryewook yang sedang menatap langit.

"Tidakkah cinta bisa menguatkan Kibum appa? Dia bertahan untuk Heechul eomma, Jongjin, dan Sungie hyung. Apalagi dengan pencangkokan Jantung kemungkinan sembuh masih 65%. Aku mohon hyung pikirkan lagi, Kyuhyun sangat mencintaimu. Dia berkorban apapun hanya untukmu. Kau tahu saat kau koma, saat kau hilang ingatan, Kyuhyun selalu menjagamu, disampingmu. Dan mencurahkan kasih sayangnya hanya untukmu hyung."kata Ryewook namun Yesung hanya menunduk. Melihat Yesung yang hanya menunduk Ryewook pun bangkit.

"Kau mau kemana Wookie?"tanya Yesung yang merasakan Ryewook bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

"Aku ingin jalan – jalan sendiri hyung, aku akan jemput hyung setengah jam lagi."kata Ryewook yang terlihat menitikkan airmata. Yesung pun merasa bersalah pada Ryewook karena Ryewook terlihat kecewa dengan sikapnya.

"Mianhae Wookie-ah."ucap Yesung lirih dan tanpa sengaja dia menjathkan buku hariannya. Dari buku itu Yesung melihat tulisan tangan yang bukan miliknya. Dengan susah payah dia mengambil buku itu dan membaca tulisan tangan itu.

**To Be Continou**

**~~~ Kim Rae Joon ~~~**

**YAY Chapter 7 selesai. . . .**

**Mianhaeyo updatenya lama..**

**Joonie : Oppa-oppa kajja kita baja review. Author sudah dibantai nich sama Readers.**

**Yesung : Ne, yang pertama ****cloud3024,,, Anniya, aku hanya bingung harus bagaimana...**

**Kyuhyun : Yang Kedua LalaClouds,,, Itu dibahas di chapter ini..**

**Yesung : Keempat maycloudself13,,, Disini Evilnya berubah jadi Angel... *evil smirk.**

**Kyuhyun : Kelima magie april,,, Andwe,,, Yesung milikku *ambil paksa Yesung**

**Yesung : Keenam andikadwiprasetyo8,,, Reviewnya mana T.T**

**Kyuhyun : Ketujuh ciwonie,,, hahaha lihat tuh Siwon hyung sama Donghae hyung.. Kenpa hyuk gag cemburu yach..?**

**Joonie : Ya sudah,,, semuanya sudah selesai Oppa kajja kita ucapin pada Reader's**

**Yesung : Gamsahamniidd *dicium Kyuhyun**

**Joonie : Aish jinja... minta Reviewnya lagi ne?... kalau gag direview author marah nie..**

**Hyuk : Maksa banget sich lu Thor.**


	8. I Miss You

Author : Kim Jhey Joon ( Jhey Clouds )

Genre : Hurt /Romance

Rating : T

Pairing :Kyusung (Kyuhyun x Yesung)

맘에안들면읽지마! Do Not Read, If Do Not Like!

Warning : Bahasanya agag sulit dipahami, banyak Typo bertebaran, banyak tanda baca yang salah.

But, Enjoy it ~~

_**Kim Rae Joon**_

**Last Chapter**

"_Tidakkah cinta bisa menguatkan Kibum appa? Dia bertahan untuk Heechul eomma, Jongjin, dan Sungie hyung. Apalagi dengan pencangkokan Jantung kemungkinan sembuh masih 65%. Aku mohon hyung pikirkan lagi, Kyuhyun sangat mencintaimu. Dia berkorban apapun hanya untukmu. Kau tahu saat kau koma, saat kau hilang ingatan, Kyuhyun selalu menjagamu, disampingmu. Dan mencurahkan kasih sayangnya hanya untukmu hyung."kata Ryewook namun Yesung hanya menunduk. Melihat Yesung yang hanya menunduk Ryewook pun bangkit._

"_Kau mau kemana Wookie?"tanya Yesung yang merasakan Ryewook bangkit dari tempatnya duduk._

"_Aku ingin jalan – jalan sendiri hyung, aku akan jemput hyung setengah jam lagi."kata Ryewook yang terlihat menitikkan airmata. Yesung pun merasa bersalah pada Ryewook karena Ryewook terlihat kecewa dengan sikapnya._

"_Mianhae Wookie-ah."ucap Yesung lirih dan tanpa sengaja dia menjatuhkan buku hariannya. Dari buku itu Yesung melihat tulisan tangan yang bukan miliknya. Dengan susah payah dia mengambil buku itu dan membaca tulisan tangan itu._

**~~~ Kim Rae Joon ~~~**

**Author POV**

_**Dear Yesungie, **_

_**Tak ada satu kata pun terucap saat Dokter memvonismu koma 2 tahun yang lalu. Hanya penyesalan yang ada didalam hatiku, mianhae, cheongmal mianhae. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana? Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kenapa kau menolongku waktu itu? Kenapa bukan aku saja yang tertabrak dan menggantikan posisimu? Aku takut kehilanganmu, takut sekali. Selama dua tahun aku menunggumu, aku tahu kau sekarang sudah membenciku. Mianhae, aku tidak mengatakan ini sejak awal. Aku dan Sungmin memang hanyalah teman. Dia terkena Leukemia hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi. Maka dari itu Joonie eonnie memintaku untuk menjadi pacar sementara Sungmin. Karena kekasihnya sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan saat mau melamar Sungmin.**_

_**Kini kata maaf pun percuma, kau kini telah hilang ingatan. Setelah dua tahun menunggu, akhirnya kau bangun. Tapi apa yang aku terima kau hilang ingatan. Kau melupakan semuanya, dan aku baru tahu kenapa kau ingin melupakannya. Pasti terasa sangat sakit saat kau melihat aku bersama Sungmin. Aku menyakitimu Sungie, aku tidak berguna. Aku berusaha untuk mengembalikan ingatamu, makanya aku mengajak Wookie. Dia sangat menyayangimu, aku yakin dia pasti akan mengembalikan ingatanmu. Kini sudah dua minggu setelah kau sadar, aku mengajakmu ke Villa. Tempat dimana kita menghabiskan waktu akhir tahun bersama.**_

_**Aku memang pantas untuk kau benci, namun biarkan aku yang menjadi dongsaengmu jika kau membenciku. Aku ingin menjagamu, dirimu seperti ini juga karena aku. Apa kau tahu, sekarang aku ada didanau tempat yang paling kau senangi. Aku ingin melukiskan betapa aku sangat mencintaimu, betapa aku sangat menyayangimu, dan betapa aku sangat merindukan keceriaanmu. Senyumanmu yang selalu membuatku selalu nyaman didekatmu.**_

_**Sungie-ah, aku baru sadar kau tertular penyakit Kibum appa. Apa itu terasa sakit, sebenarnya penyakit apa itu? Seandainya aku yang tertabrak dan aku yang terkena penyakit itu mungkin aku juga akan menjauhimu karena aku tidak mau menyusahkanmu. Namun bila aku tela'ah lagi, aku ingin didekatmu, ingin bersamamu disaat terakhirku, ingin melihat senyummu sampai nafas ini berhenti. Karena kaulah Jantung dan jiwaku.**_

_**Tuhan,,, jangan kau ambil Sungie seperti dalam mimpiku akhir – akhir ini. Kembalikan Sungie padaku, aku ingin menjaganya, aku ingin selalu didekatnya disaat suka maupun duka. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Sungie lagi. Tuhan, jika diperkenankan aku ingin mengganti posisi Sungie. Tuhan kabulkan permintaan hambamu ini. Amiennn. . .**_

_**Kyuhyun**_

**~~~ Kim Rae Joon ~~~**

"Andwe Kyu-ah, andwee.."kata Yesung lirih sambil mendekap diary itu erat.

"Biarlah aku saja yang mengalami ini Kyu-ah. Aku tak ingin kau sama sepertiku. Sakit ini pun terasa ringan bila kau bahagia."kata Yesung menangis.

"Hikz hikz hikz. . . Kyu-ah, mianhaeyo."teriak Yesung yang menangis. Namun, tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Yesung pun menangis terisak, setelah dia tahu bahwa yang memeluknya adalah Kyuhyun. Aroma parfum Kyuhyun sangat kentara diingatan Yesung.

"Kyunnie-ah."ucap Yesung.

"Hmmm."kata Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae, cheongmal mianhae."kata Yesung kembali menangis. Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukannya dan jongkok dihadapan Yesung yang menangis. Diusapnya airmata Yesung yang membahasi pipinya.

"Uljima Sungie-ah."kata Kyuhyun yang juga menangis.

"Anniya, Kyunnie-ah uljima."kata Yesung sambil mengusap airmata yang membasahi pipi Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tolong bagilah kesedihanmu, bebanmu, dan rasa sakitmu padaku Sungie-ah. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terus bersedih."kata Kyuhyun.

"Ne,, Kyunnie-ah."kata Yesung mengembangkan senyum dan memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Saranghaeyo Sungie-ah."kata Kyuhyun.

"Nado, Saranghaeyo Kyunnie-ah."kata Yesung memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Nawa Gyuhrhonhaejullae?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"I do,"ucap Yesung yang kini membenamkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Go,, Gomawo."kata Kyuhyun yang kini menangis bahagia.

Saking asyiknya mereka berpelukan mereka tidak tahu kalau Ryewook, Donghae, dan Siwon telah memperhatikan mereka sejak lama. Ryewook pun menangis di pelukan Donghae yang juga menangis. Siwon pun terlihat menitikkan airmatanya sambil memegang handycamp. Ryewook, Siwon dan Donghae pun sepakat untuk berpura – pura tidak tahu kalau Yesung sudah menerima lamaran dari Kyuhyun. Akhirnya mereka pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung dan kembali ke Villa. Setelah dianggap sudah terlalu dingin dan membahayakan kesehatan Yesung. Kyuhyun pun mengajak Yesung pulang ke Villa.

"Appaaa,, eommaaaa, Wookieee. Kami pulang."teriak Kyuhyun.

"Selamat datang changi."sambut Siwon dan Donghae.

"Wookie mana eomma?"tanya Yesung.

"Dia sedang ada didapur, katanya dia ingin memasak."kata Donghae.

"Kyu, bisakah kau membawaku ke tempat Wookie?"tanya Yesung.

"Achh, Ne.. "kata Kyuhyun.

"Kami ketempat Wookie dulu appa, eomma."kata Kyuhyun gugup dan merasakan ada hawa tidak beres divilla itu.

"Wookie-ah, kenapa kau meninggalkan aku?"tanya Yesung yang melihat Wookie sudah mempersiapkan makanan.

"Tadi aku lihat hyung bersma Kyu. Jadi aku pikir hyung aman dan langsung pulang."kata Wookie.

"Kyu, kajja mandilah dulu. Nanti gantian aku yang mandi."kata Yesung.

"Ach, Ne,, Arrayo."kata Kyuhyun yang masih bertanya - tanya hal apa yang akan terjadi.

"Wookie-ah, adakah yang bisa aku bantu untukmu?"tanya Yesung.

"Tidak usah hyung, ini sudah selesai kok."kata Wookie.

Setelah semuanya selesai mandi, akhirnya mereka makan malam. Setelah makan malam, mereka akhirnya menonton film. Namun film yang mereka tonton adalah konser Yesung saat dicafe yang sedang menyanyikan lagu "Marry U". Setelah lagu itu selesai ternyata yang mereka lihat adalah lamaran Kyuhyun dan penerimaan lamaran itu oleh Yesung. Terlihat wajah Kyuhyun maupun Yesung seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Mereka sangat malu dengan diputarnya video itu.

"Ya! Eomma. Kau pasti yang melakukan semua ini?"teriak Kyuhyun. Yesung pun hanya menunduk karena malu. Sedangkan Ryewook, Donghae, dan Siwon hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat wajah Kyuhyun maupun Yesung.

"Oh, iya. Apa kau masih ingat apa yang kau minta tadi padaku?"tanya Donghae.

"Ne,,"kata Kyuhyun.

**Flashback ON**

"_Eomma, bolehkah aku meminta tolong padamu?"tanya Kyuhyun._

"_Apa sayang ? Katakanlah."kata Donghae_

"_Tolong carikan Donor Jantung untuk Yesung. Bisa?"tanya Kyuhyun._

"_Itu terlalu sulit Kyu. Mana mungkin akan cepat?"kata Donghae._

"_Ayolah eomma, kau kan dokter, pasti tahu."kata Kyuhyun._

"_Ne, ne, baiklah. Aku akan mencarikannya untukmu."kata Donghae._

**Flashback END**

"Aku sudah mencarikannya. Dan ternyata ada satu orang yang mendonorkannya. Tapi kita harus keluar negeri."kata Donghae.

"Baiklah, Aku mengerti."kata Kyuhyun.

**Author POV**

Keesokan harinya Ryewook pulang dan membawa kabar baik untuk appa dan eommanya dirumah. Leeteuk maupun Kangin sangat gembira. Setelah itu satu minggu berlalu Yesung pun kembali ke Seoul untuk pamitan kepada appa dan eommanya tentang operasi pencangkokan jantung yang akan dia lakukan. Dan menjalani terapi untuk menyembuhkan tulang – tulang yang selama ini menjadi kaku dan susah digerakkan. Setelah pamitan akhirnya tiba saat Yesung harus berangkat ke Beijing, China.

"Sungie-ah, hati – hati Ne?"kata Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Kyunnie-ah."kata Yesung.

"Eomma, jaga Sungie baik – baik kalau sampai dia kenapa – napa. Awaz saja."kata Kyuhyun yang terlihat khawatir.

"Dasar kau! Anak kurang adjar."kata Siwon setelah memukul jidat Kyuhyun.

"Appow.."kata Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan, semua orang pun tertawa melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Appa jaga Kyu. Jongjin-ah, jaga appa dan eomma ne? Wookie-ah, jaga Leeteuk eomma dan Kangin appa. Gantikan aku sebagai vokalis di cafe. Arraseo?"kata Yesung.

**Perhatian – perhatian, ditujukan kepada para penumpang Korean Air yang akan menuju Beijing, China dimohon segera Check In. Gamsahamnida.**

"Kyu, aku berangkat dulu ne."kata Yesung.

"Ne,,"kata Kyuhyun menunduk menahan tangis.

"Hey namja angkuh, uljima."kata Yesung yang juga menahan airmatanya. Kyuhyun pun memeluk tubuh mungil Yesung. Dan mencium bibir Yesung didepan semua orang. Yesung pun tampak kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun. Yesung terlihat sangat malu begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun, dia tidak menyangka akan nekat.

"Appow,, YA! Eomma!"teriak Kyuhyun.

"Ciuman sembarangan! Lihat wajah Yesung, kayak kepiting rebus gitu. Kamu gag kasihan? Dasar pervert, belum juga nikah, udah maen serobot aja."kata Donghae.

"Changiya, aku berangkat dulu ne?"kata Doghae.

"Jaga dirimu baik – baik."kata Siwon.

Pesawat yang ditumpangi Yesung dan Donghae pun Take Off. Akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Siwon pulang. Seminggu setelah keberangkatan Donghae dan Yesung, Siwon menyusul Donghae ke Beijing, karena dia ada tugas disana. Ryewook pun sementara menggantikan posisi Yesung sebagai Vokalis. Hari pun berlalu, bulan pun kini berganti, tak terasa satu tahun sudah Yesung pergi ke Beijing. Kyuhyun pun terlihat sangat merindukan namja yang sudah menjadi tunangannya itu. Hanya foto – foto kenangannya lah yang setia menemaninya untuk melepaskan rindu pada sang namja cantik itu.

Disuatu hari saat Kyuhyun sedang berbenah di apartementnya. Ada seseorang yang memencet bel apartementnya.

"Tunggu sebentar."teriak Kyuhyun.

**DIN DONG DIN DONG**

"Iya, iya tunggu. Bawel amat sich."kata Kyuhyun sambil melangkah kearah pintu. Kyuhyun pun akhirnya membuka pintu dan ternganga melihat seorang namja yang ada dihadapannya. Seakan tak percaya, bahwa namja itu datang ke apartementnya. Namja itu sangat cantik, dipandanginya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kyunnie-ah, apakah kau sudah melupakan aku?"tanya namja itu.

"Benarkah itu kamu? Aku tak percaya, setelah satu tahun lebih aku menunggumu, kau datang. Aku sangat merindukanmu Sungie-ah. Cheongmal Bogoshipeo."kata Kyuhyun yang menangis dan memeluk Yesung.

"Ne, Benar ini aku Yesung. Mianhae, selama satu tahun ini aku tidak mengabarimu. Aku Cuma ingin fokus untuk sembuh dan menjadi istrimu seperti yang aku janjikan padamu. Sekarang aku datang dan memilihmu sebagai pendamping hidupku."kata Yesung.

"Gomawo, cheongmal Gomawo.."kata Kyuhyun yang kini semakin terisak.

"Hey – hey! Kangen – kangenannya dilanjut didalam."kata Donghae.

"Eomma, Bogoshipeo."teriak Kyuhyun.

"Kajja masuk."kata Kyuhyun yang senang dan mengusap airmatanya.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun membantu Yesung membawa barang bawaan milik Yesung dan Donghae kedalam apartementnya. Setelah selesai akhirnya mereka pun duduk diruang tamu.

"Kyu, aku disini cuma sampai appamu menjemput eomma. Sebelumnya ada kabar yang harus eomma sampaikan padamu."kata Donghae terlihat serius.

"Apa itu eomma?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Operasi yang dijalani Yesung. Berhasil dan seperti yang eomma janjikan padamu. Tiga bulan kedepan kalian akan menikah. Aku sudah bicara dengan Heechul. Keluarga Yesung sudah setuju. Tinggal pelaksanaannya saja. Aku dan appamu akan menyiapkan semuanya. Soal gaunnya, kau dan Yesung cari sendiri."kata Donghae.

"Cheonmal? Gomawo eomma!"teriak Kyuhyun histeris.

Tidak lama setelah itu Siwon datang dan menjemput Donghae. Sekarang diapartement itu hanya ada Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Kyuhyun pun membantu yesung memindahkan barang – barang miliknya kekamar utama. Yesung pun akhirnya mandi dan Kyuhyun pun membereskan tempat tidurnya dengan yesung. Setelah selesai mandi, Yesung keluar kamar mandi dengan hanya handuk yang melilit dipinggulnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu pun terpana oleh kemolekan tubuh Yesung.

"Apa yang kau lihat Kyu?"tanya Yesung.

"Ach,, Anniya Sungie-ah. Aku ingin mandi"jawab Kyuhyun asal.

"Ne, Kajja mandi, biar aku yang menyiapkan makan malamnya."kata Yesung sambil berlalu dan berganti pakaian. Dan Kyuhyun pun segera kekamar mandi untuk mandi.

"Aish, kenapa aku jadi berfikiran untuk melakukan itu sich. YA! Cho Kyuhyun. Jangan melakukan hal yang macam – macam."katanya pada diri sendiri.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Kyuhyun pun terus memandangi sosok yang ditemuinya hanya dalam mimpi kini ada dihadapannya.

"Kyu,,?"panggil Yesung.

"Achh, Ne,,"kata Kyuhyun gelagapan.

"Kau melamun?"tanya Yesung.

"Cuma sekedar tak percaya, kau yang selalu dalam mimpiku kini hadir dan tinggal bersamaku."kata Kyuhyun polos.

"Aish, gag usah gombal degh. Cepet makan."kata Yesung.

Setelah mencuci piring, Yesung pun membuka almari es untuk minum. Namun dia menemukan sebuah botol wine merah kesukaan Kyuhyun yang masih utuh.

"Kyu, kau masih minum wine?"tanya Yesung.

"Ach, anniya. Aku belum membukanya karena aku ingin meminumnya bersamamu."kata Kyuhyun.

"Owh.."kata Yesung meletakkan kembali botol wine itu.

"Sungie-ah.."panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ne,,"kata Yesung.

"Aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu."kata Kyuhyun.

"Silakan Kyuu.."kata Yesung.

"Saat kau koma dulu, apa yang kau rasakan?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Owh waktu itu?"tanya Yesung.

"…"hanya anggukan sebagai jawan dari Kyuhyun.

"Bisakah kau ceritakan dari awal?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Itu sudah lama Kyu."kata Yesung.

"Tapi aku pengen tahu changi.."kata Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Ayo lah changi,, ceritakan padaku."rajuk Kyuhyun.

"…."

"Yasudahlah, kalau tidak mau…"kata Kyuhyun beranjak pergi.

"Baiklah,, aku akan menceritakannya."kata Yesung.

"Cheonmal? Kajja ceritakan,, jebal.."kata Kyuhyun.

"Tapi tidak sekarang Kyu,, tapi Sungie janji akan menceritakannya padamu dalam waktu dekat ini."kata Yesung.

"Ne,, Arraseo. Palli,, tidur, sudah malam."kata Kyuhyun.

"Anniya,, aku belum ngantuk."kata Yesung.

"Tapi kau baru saja datang. Pasti capek. Palli!"ujar Kyuhyun

**To Be Continou**

**~~~ Kim Rae Joon ~~~**

**Mianhae updatenya lama... tapi naega buat yang panjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaang...  
Ye : thorr,, kepanjangan... u,u p**

**Kyu : Ya. kepanjangan..  
**

**Joonie : biarin weekkkss,, gamsahamnida REVIEW lagi ne,,, gomawo... mianhae author lagi buru - buru jadi gag sempet review readers..  
**


	9. Saranghaeyo

Author : Kim Jhey Joon ( Jhey Clouds )

Genre : Hurt /Romance

Rating : T

Pairing :Kyusung (Kyuhyun x Yesung)

맘에안들면읽지마! Do Not Read, If Do Not Like!

Warning : Bahasanya agag sulit dipahami, banyak Typo bertebaran, banyak tanda baca yang salah.

But, Enjoy it ~~

_**Kim Rae Joon**_

**Preview**

"_Cheonmal? Kajja ceritakan,, jebal.."kata Kyuhyun._

"_Tapi tidak sekarang Kyu,, tapi Sungie janji akan menceritakannya padamu dalam waktu dekat ini."kata Yesung._

"_Ne,, Arraseo. Palli,, tidur, sudah malam."kata Kyuhyun._

"_Anniya,, aku belum ngantuk."kata Yesung._

"_Tapi kau baru saja datang. Pasti capek. Palli!"ujar Kyuhyun_

**Author POV**

Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun dan Yesung berangkat menuju rumah Yesung. Sesampainya dirumah Yesung, mereka disambut dengan meriah oleh keluarga Yesung. Akhirnya setelah mereka berincang – bincang. Tiba – tiba Jongjin tanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun hyung, apa yang kau sukai dari Sungie hyung? Padahal Yesung hyung itu sangat kekanak – kanakan."tanya Jongjin.

"Ya! Jongjin.."ucap Yesung setengah berteriak dan hendak memukul Jongjin namun ditahan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah Sungie."kata Kyuhyun menenangkan Yesung,

"Tapi Kyu,,"kata Yesung.

"Sudah – sudah… kamu juga Jongjin-ah, jangan seperti itu, arraseo?"kata Kyuhyun.

"Arraseo hyung, tapi jawab dulu ne."kata Jongjin eyes puppy mode.

"Baiklah. Kau memang benar Jongjin, Yesung hyung memang kekanak – kanakan. Tapi, ada saat dimana dia menjadi begitu dewasa dimataku. Kehilangannya, membuat hidupku hampa. Tanpa cintanya, senyumnya, kasih sayangnya, perhatiannya, dan pengorbanannya. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan semua itu kecuali Yesung hyung sendiri. Aku tahu, kadang dia sangat menjengkelkan, makanya dulu aku suka mengerjainya. Tapi sekarang aku menyadari, betapa hancurnya hidupku kehilangannya waktu itu."kata Kyuhyun sambil menitikkan airmatanya.

"Kyuhyun hyung, Mianhae."kata Jongjin.

"Kyunnie-ah."panggil Yesung yang kini sudah menitikkan airmatanya.

"Aachh, Gwaenchanayo Jongjin."kata Kyuhyun yang sudah mengusap airmatanya dan memegang pipi Jongjin.

"Uljima Sungie hyung. Gwaenchanayo."kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap butir – butir mutiara bening disudut mata Yesung.

"Saranghaeyo, cheongmal saranghae."kata Yesung memeluk tubuh atletis Kyuhyun.

"Nado saranghae."kata Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Yesung dan menenangkan Yesung didalam dekapannya.

Ditempat lain ternyata Kibum dan Heechul mendengar dan memperhatikan Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Betapa hancur Kyuhyun saat mengetahui Yesung hilang ingatan. Namun dengan serpihan – serpihan kenyataan pahit itu, dia tetap tegar. Menegaskan Yesung adalah segalanya buat Kyuhyun. Dan betapa sakitnya Yesung saat mengetahui Kyuhyun hanyalah menolong Sungmin agar tetap bertahan hidup. Penyesalan hanyalah akan membawa kita dalam keterpurukan. Penyesalan hanyalah membawa kita pada lubang yang sama jika kita tidak mengambil resiko.

"Bummie-ah, kau lihatkan anak kita sudah besar. Sudah mengerti bagaimana harus bersikap. Hikz hikz"kata Heechul sembari menangis.

"Uljima Changie. Itulah indahnya cinta, kalau saja kau dulu tidak memahamiku karena Hankyung. Pasti kita tidak akan sebahagia ini."kata Kibum mengusap airmata Heechul.

"Kau benar, kisah mereka mengingatkan aku pada kisah masalal kita dulu. Dan hampir saja aku melakukan kesalahan fatal. Bummie, mianhaeyo, aku cemburu karena aku takut kehilanganmu."kata Heechul memeluk tubuh Kibum yang ringkih.

"Arraseo, Saranghaeyo Chullie."Kata Kibum sambil membalas pelukan Heechul.

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu, tiba saatnya Yesung dan Kyuhyun menikah. Acara demi acara pun lancar dilakukan. Terlihat Eunhyuk dan Sungmin datang bersama Joonie Eonnie. Setelah resepsi digelar, Yesung pulang ke apartemen miliknya bersama sang suami.

"Sungie, kau capek. Cepat mandi terus istirahat."kata Kyuhyun

"Ach, gwaenchana yo. Kau mandi dulu aku mau buatin minuman hangat buatmu. Palli"kata Yesung sambil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Ne,, Nee,,"kata Kyuhyun sambil membuka kancing baju miliknya.

"Ya! Buka baju didalam saja."teriak Yesung yang terlihat masih malu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama saja."goda Kyuhyun sambil mendekap Yesung dari belakang.

"Yaa Andwee."kata Yesung malu setengah mati.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatmu mandi bersamaku."bisik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menciumi tengkuk Yesung, semakin Kyuhyun menciuminya semakin Yesung berusaha untuk melepaskan dekapan Kyuhyun. Namun semakin Yesung memberontak, semakin dia merasakan sensasi tersendiri dalam tubuhnya. Yesung yang memberontak pun akhirnya pasrah dan mulai menikmati permainan Kyuhyun.

Dari ciuman bibir sampai kissmark yang ada dileher yesung pun kini sudah mencapai tahap akhir (?). Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun membawa Yesung kekamar mandi, dan mengunci pintu kamar mandi jikalau Yesung kabur dari sana. Akhirnya 45menit berselang setelah mereka masuk dari kamar mandi, terlihat Yesung sudah dalam keadaan toples, tanpa sehelai benang yang melilit tubuh mungilnya. Yesung yang kini tengah digendong Kyuhyun dari kamar mandi yang kini hanya menggunakan handuk tengah melilit indah dipinggulnya. Kyuhyun menurunkan Yesung pelan diatas ranjang.

Yesung hanya bisa merasakan sakit dan nikmat dihole miliknya karena perbuatan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak menyangka, bahwa Kyuhyun bisa menggrape dirinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sekarang tengah memakaikan pakaian pada tubuh mungil yang kini bersemu merah dirona wajahnya.

"Jaljayo, Sungie baby."kata Kyuhyun sambil mengecup kening Yesung, yang kini terlihat dia sedang menggunakan piyama.

"Kyu,,"panggil Yesung.

"Ne,, Changi."kata Kyuhyun yang kini mendekat dan tengah memeluk sang istri.

"Apa kau bahagia?"tanya Yesung.

"Ya,, aku sangat sangat bahagia bisa memilikimu dan aku akan bangga bisa melindungimu. Apa kau tidak bahagia Sungie hyung? Kenapa kau tanya seperti itu?"kata Kyuhyun sambil mendekap Yesung dalam tubuh bidangnya.

"Anniya Kyu, aku bahagia sekarang bisa berada dalam dekapanmu lagi. saat kau bersama Sungmin, jiwaku merasa sakit dan sesak. Tapi kini kau sudah menjadi milikku."kata Yesung.

"Achh,,, mianhae."kata Kyuhyun sambil membelai – belai rambut Yesung.

"Kau pernah bertanya apa yang aku rasakan saat aku koma, aku akan menceritakannya padamu."kata Yesung.

"Jinjayo? Palli ceritakan padaku."kata Kyuhyun bersemangat tetapi masih mendekap tubuh mungil itu dalam selimut biru yang menyelimuti kehangatan tubuh mereka.

"Waktu itu aku sedang beres – beres hendak pulang kerumah. Namun tiba – tiba handphoneku berbunyi. Ternyata dia Key, teman satu kelas Jongjin dan sebagai dongsaeng vocal di tempat lesku dulu. Dia mengatakan dia melihatmu dengan Sungmin sedang berciuman."kata Yesung sambil menahan gejolak sakit yang menyeruak dalam dirinya.

"Mianhae,"kata Kyuhyun lirih.

"Saat itu, aku cuma ingin melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Akhirnya aku menjatuhkan Handphoneku dan berlari menuju tempat Key melihatmu. Dan kenyataan itu benar adanya aku melihatmu bersama Sungmin hendak berciuman. Saat itu aku hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit yang tiba – tiba menghampiriku. Emosiku meluap akhirnya aku lari, aku berharap semua itu hanyalah mimpi, namun semakin aku berharap itu mimpi semakin sakin yang aku rasakan."kata Yesung yang kini sudah berkaca – kaca di dua bola onyx indah itu.

"Arraseo,"kata Kyuhyun lirih sambil menahan airmatanya jatuh.

"Aku lari, tanpa arah. Yang aku tahu waktu itu aku hanya ingin menjauhimu, namun kau terus mengejarku. Sampai akhirnya aku melihat kau akan tertabrak mobil karena melihatku. Aku lari mengejarmu dan malah aku sendiri yang tertabrak mobil itu. Aku bangga bisa menyelamatkanmu, aku senang bisa melihatmu selamat. Meski akhirnya aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku."ucap Yesung yang kini meneteskan airmata

"…."

"Selama aku koma, sebenarnya aku ada didekatmu Kyu, meski aku tak bisa memelukmu saat kau terjaga dan menangis setelah melihat keadaanku masih sama. Saat melihat aku sudah tidak ada harapan, aku pergi kesuatu tempat yang jauh, tempatnya seperti taman, taman yang sangat indah. Aku pun mulai memasuki taman itu, bermain dengan bunga dan awan, serta kupu – kupu yang indah."kata Yesung mengusap airmata Kyuhyun.

"Kyu,, Uljima."kata Yesung.

"Hikz hikz hikz"ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku lanjutkan ne?"tanya Yesung.

"…"kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Aku tak tahu rasanya waktu itu aku sudah bosan, dan kenyataannya Tuhan memanggilku. Aku pun mengikuti jejek sinar putih yang tadi menjemputku. Namun saat aku benar – benar pasrah, tiba – tiba aku orang yang memangilku. Terus memanggilku tanpa henti dan menangis. Aku merasa aku pernah mendengar suara itu, namun aku lupa siapa pemilik suara itu. Dan saat pertama kali aku tersadar, aku melihat seorang namja yang terlihat habis menangis dan kucel. Aku menyadari kalau aku hilang ingatan setelah aku diperiksa oleh dokter."kata Yesung yang kini menatap mata caramel yang memerah akibat cairan bening terus mengalir dari sudut mata indah itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis menyalahkan dirinya sendiri akibat kecelakaan itu.

"Kyuu,,, Gomawo.."kata Yesung, dengan secepat kilat Kyuhyun menatap namja yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Go,, Gomawo?"tanya Kyuhyun sekan ragu dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Ne,, Gomawo. Gomawo sudah menjagaku, gomawo atas cintamu, gomawo sudah melindungiku, dan gomawo sudah membawaku kembali padamu."kata Yesung beruraian airmata.

"…."kyuhyun hanya mendekap erat tubuh Yesung dalam dekapannya, dan Kyuhyun terus saja menangis.

"Saranghae.."bisik Yesung.

"Nado,, Saranghae, Cheongmal Saranghae."kata Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh Yesung.

**Yesung POV**

Tuhan biarkan namja ini selalu mendekapku selamanya. Aku sangat encintainya, aku tak mau membuatnya bahagia disisiku.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Sungie-ah, aku berjanji akan menjagamu meski nyawa taruhanku. Sungie, aku sangat ingin melihat keceriaanmu seperti dulu. Tuhan, biarkan sungie menjadi pendamping selama kami hidup.

**The End**

Yay akhirnya selesai FF ini… *lap keringat..

Readers : YA! Kenapa Updatenya lama..

Author : Mianhae, cheongmal mianhae… mimin masih sibuk dengan Kuliah mimin.

Kyuhyun : Kajja kit abaca Reviewnya,,, pertama ,,, Jangan Ganggu Istriku… *muka evil

Yesung : Tenanglah Changi… Kedua cloud3024,,, Ya! Aegya mulu,,, sakit tau! *mempoutkan bibir kissable miliknya.

Kyuhyun : *cium Yesung… apa kau mau lagi changi? Ketiga Magieapril ,,, Yeppa? Kyuppa? #Yesung : Kyupil#.. apa katamu *kejar Yesung..

Joonie : ditinggal kencan… hadegh,,, *jewer telinga Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

KYUSUNG : Ya! Sakit sunbae…

Joonie : umur kalian memang lebih tua,, tapi kalau diFF ini kalian milikku. *evilsmirk ala Kyuhyun.

Yesung : Keempat …maycloudself13,,, Mianhae,,, Author ingin memberitahu sesuatu..

Joonie : Ne,, gomawo semuanya, udah mau Review dan memberiku banyak pelajaran…

NB :Tambahan chapter

Ketika yesung sedang sendirian didalam kamar Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun sedang pergi bersama Donghae dan Siwon. Yesung menemukan sebuah Block Note milik Kyuhyun dilaci kamarnya. Yesung pun membaca isi dari Block Note itu.

_**Ketika rindu merasuk dan menjelma menjadi sebuah khayalan**_

_**Semua yang ada di dunia ini pasti akan terasa semu**_

_**Dengan khayalan kita bisa bersama dan berbagi**_

_**Dengan khayalan kita bisa mencurahkan isi hati**_

_**Ketika semua itu menghilang…**_

_**Semuanya terasa mati…**_

_**Kemudian menikmati kesendirian ini bersama kegelapan hati..**_

_**Kesendirian yang tak berujung…**_

_**Semua yang aku lakukan terasa semu untukmu…**_

_**Dan ketika kesepian merajai hati..**_

_**Hanya satu yang pasti terlintas difikiranku…**_

_**Rasanya aku ingin pergi menjauh darimu..**_

_**Aku tak ingin jadi beban untukmu…**_

_**Semakin aku mendalami,,,**_

_**Semakin aku mengertii…**_

_**Semakin aku mencoba untuk pergi…**_

_**Semakin aku tahu,,, bahwa aku sangat sangat mencintaimu…**_

_Sungie-ah, apa kau tahu? Aku sangat menyesali kecelakaan itu. Aku berfikir, andai saja aku yang tertabrak mobil itu, andai saja aku tidak mengejarmu, kau tidak akan menderita seperti ini. Ini semua salahku.. YA! TERKUTUKLAH KAU CHO KYUHYUN! Hikz hikz hikz TT^TT mianhae, cheongal mianhae,,,, Bogoshipo, neomu neomu Bogoshipo…._

_Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia lagi….._

_Orang yang selalu mencintaimu.._

_Cho Kyuhyun_

**F I N**


End file.
